I'm With You
by Artamiss Caine
Summary: Serena is betrayed by her friends and decides to take a stand and finally embrace her heritage. Sorry again for the long hiatus!
1. It's A Damn Cold Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if I did then I would write myself into the anime as Darien's love interest. But Still please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
She sat in her usual place in the park just looking out on the lake. The wind picked up speed and her hair was flying about her. To the outside world it seemed as if everything was perfect. She knew it was not. Sighing, she brushed her hair from her face. Memories form the previous night flooded her thoughts.  
  
' How can you call yourself a leader?' An enraged Sailor Mars yelled. 'You have done it again; you always take everything away from me. First you take Darien and you then take the position as leader and you aren't even good at it, neither are you good for Darien!' The fiery priestess yelled.  
  
Serena just stood there in her untransformed state. She would not give Sailor Mars the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
  
She turned to the other scouts and asked, 'Do you feel the same? Do you really think what she says is true?' The other Scouts just lowered their heads.  
  
Lita spoke for them; 'Serena it's not that we don't care but you have been late too many times and we need a serious leader who is going to help us in our fight against this new enemy.' With this said she lowered her head too.  
  
Serena nodded and turned to the outer scouts, 'Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn do you feel the same?'  
  
Uranus spoke first, 'You may be late sometimes but shit happens.'  
  
'You proved yourself to us that you are worthy of being our Princess when you took on Uranus and myself.' This from Neptune.  
  
'You look for the good in people no matter what other's may say, you definitely saw the good in me.' Said Saturn.  
  
Then Sailor Pluto turned to her and said, 'you have defied the timeline time and time again but you have always restored it to its rightful path in the end. In my time of great loneliness you offered me something no one else dared. You offered me friendship and a chance to live.'  
  
They stood before her and kneeled and said in unison, 'We owe our allegiance to you Princess of the Moon.'  
  
Sailor Mars stood in rage arms akimbo, 'she has failed as Princess and we are her Primary guardians therefore we say she is no longer fit to be the leader!'  
  
The inner scouts stood behind Sailor Mars and nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
The outer Scouts surrounded Serena.  
  
'Well we are her new Primary Guardians and you have failed your Princess miserably you are a disgrace to the Scouts.' Said Sailor Saturn.  
  
'Give up the crystal Serena to some one who can truly wield its powers.' Rei said moving towards her and the scouts following closely behind. She summoned a fireball in her hand. 'Don't make us take it by force.'  
  
She stepped closer to her only to meet the deadly point of Saturn's Glaive.  
  
'You better put out that light Priestess before I have to put it out myself and you might not like the way I do it either.' The woman-child of death said in a seemingly calm voice.  
  
'You have lost all right to come near her. For if you do it will only mean your end.' This coming from Sailor Uranus.  
  
  
  
The memories were so new to her, it still hurt that the one person she her best friend had turned on her along with all her other friends.  
  
A sweet smell caught her attention and she looked up and smiled at what she saw.  
  
"You know, Neko you shouldn't dwell on the past. We are your friends and will never abandon you." A smiling Amara handed her the fluffy pink cotton candy she held in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, cheer up Serena. Today you have a meeting with the Prince and we must know where his loyalty lies." Hotaru said to her. The lilac colored sundress she wore clung to her young figure while blowing in the wind.  
  
"We'll all be there for you." Trista said holding her hand to Serena to help her up. She to the hand that was offered to her, "Thank you, all of you."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh come on none of that now Serena." Michelle said wiping her eyes.  
  
They all got up and walked over to Darien's apartment building. When in the lobby Serena turned to the foursome and said, "Stay here, if things go well I'll be down in a few. If they don't.. Well you know." She gave them a weak smile then rode up to the 28th floor in the elevator.  
  
Walking up to his door, her hand trembled slightly as she knocked on the door. She heard fumbling and yelling inside the apartment. Serena's body tensed.  
  
The door opened and Darien stood in the doorway bare from the waist up. "Hey Serena, what brings you by?" he said. The words rushing from his mouth. She reached up and brushed back the hair that fell into his eyes taking note that it was damp and he was probably in the shower earlier.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something very important." She said looking down. Just then she heard a noise coming from behind him. Her eyes widened in horror at what she found.  
  
"Why Serena isn't this a lovely surprise?" said Rei who was only dresses in a bath towel.  
  
  
  
********* Tell me what you think so far!!! Please be conducive and not cynical this is my first time at this!!! Thanks!!!!!!! ~Geni 


	2. Trying To Figure Out This Life

Chapter 2  
  
"Hello Rei," She said stoically. Serena looked up at Darien questioningly.  
  
"Look, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain."  
  
Darien said dragging his hand through his midnight locks. Frustration warring behind the midnight blue depths of his eyes. He stepped aside to let Serena in and she walked right passed him, ignoring Rei's smirk, she sat on the couch.  
  
Turning to Rei he scowled at her triumphant look. "You," he said pointing a finger at her, "leave now." She snapped.  
  
Rei's face heated with anger. "But Darien, Honey, what about my clothes?"  
  
"You came here without them on then you can sure as hell leave without them."  
  
Rei stomped out of the elaborate apartment, obviously upset at Darien's words.  
  
Taking a deep breath he closed and locked the door and sat on the couch with Serena. She looked up and saw the sadness on his face. Serena didn't say a word but just looked at him. She couldn't trust her voice to speak. Not yet. She'd let Darien explain what was going on.  
  
"I was in the shower," Darien started without preamble. "I heard a knock at the door and I thought it was you because you had called last night and mentioned coming around at this time." Then a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Darien looked at Serena who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
He got up to answer the door to find a very sharp glaive pointed at his loins and a very angry teenage girl on the other side of it surrounded by three angry women.  
  
Stepping back into the apartment the others walked forward menacingly slow. Darien looked at his angel for assistance.  
  
The women looked at Serena.  
  
"We saw the Queen Bitch run out of here in only a towel." Amara offered an explanation.  
  
"Hotaru seems to think gelding him would be very appropriate." Michelle said with a shrug.  
  
Serena stood and shook her head negatively. "He was explaining how she came to be here with no close on and I'm curious to hear the rest."  
  
Only then did Hotaru lower her glaive and set it at her side then it disappeared as if it were never there. She said nothing but went to stand by Serena and put a hand at her shoulder. Serena looked at the girl and then nodded.  
  
The others came to sit on the couch and Darien took his place on the love seat and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
" Like I said I was in the shower and I thought it was you. I got out wrapped in a towel and opened the door. There she was in a long jacket."  
  
He looked up at Serena, "She walked right passed me and said you were no longer the leader of the Sailor Scouts and that she was the new leader and that I should succumb t her."  
  
Serena had made their link one sided so that he couldn't hear what she was thinking but she could see clearly what was going on in his head. She could sense a lot of confusion but none about his feelings for her.  
  
"Are you going to stop staring and tell us what happened or are you going to let Hotaru geld you?" Asked a very impatient Amara.  
  
Darien looked away from Serena and continued the story. "I went to my room and put some pants on and came back to find her naked in the kitchen." He visibly shuddered at the thought. This made Hotaru and Trista smile.  
  
"I told her that she needed to get a grip and that she was really fucked up in the head because there is only one true leader of the Sailor Scouts and only one Princess and wielder of the Empirium Silver Crystal and that finally only one woman to be my queen and that the woman went by the name Serena Tsukino."  
  
He smiled as her recalled his words and Rei's reaction to them. "Rei was pissed off to say the least. She said a lot of horrible things. She started yelling. I make it a rule never to hit a lady; I wonder if there are rules against hitting a banshee. Anyways, point is I had to slap her."  
  
Darien looked at Serena to gauge her reaction to his treatment of her former friend. Yet, the look on Serena's face was relief rather than disgust.  
  
"She continued to yell and that when I threw the towel at her. She wrapped herself in it and then you knocked on the door and you know how it goes form there."  
  
Everyone looked at Serena. She stood and opened the sliding glass door of the balcony and let the wind blow at her yellow sundress.  
  
Just then a flash of Princess Serenity's image appeared before Darien. He got up and automatically moved toward her.  
  
Darien turned Serena to face him. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
  
He transformed into Prince Endymion and kneeled before her.  
  
"I kneel before you as Prince Endymion and I offer you my allegiance,"  
  
Then he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and bowed.  
  
"I bow to you as Tuxedo Mask and offer you my protection."  
  
Then he transformed into Darien and stood at full height and faced her looking into her Sky blue eyes.  
  
"And finally I stand before you as Darien Chiba and I offer you my love and friendship."  
  
They stood there for several minutes in silence. The tears were no flowing freely down her face. Darien grinned slyly, "This is the part when you tell me how much you love me and want my sexy body."  
  
She giggled but said nothing. She simply kissed his lips softly.  
  
She stepped back and transformed into Princess Serenity and kneeled.  
  
"I kneel before you as Princess Serenity and offer I offer you my allegiance."  
  
Then she transformed into Sailor Moon and curtsied before him.  
  
"I bow before you as Sailor Moon and I offer you my protection."  
  
Then she smiled and transformed back into Serena and stood at her full height of five foot four to his towering six feet-three inches. Her eyes exuding confidence.  
  
"And as Serena Tsukino I stand before you and offer you my love and friendship. If you have me."  
  
The tears flowed freely down Darien's face now. "How could I not have you? You are an angel in the midst of this hell. I love you Serena. My beautiful princess."  
  
"And I love you my handsome sexy prince." Serena said and hugged Darien.  
  
He lifted her face and joined their mouths in a soul-searing kiss.  
  
The outers just looked on in awe. Just then a glimpse of Neo- king Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity appeared before them where Darien and Serena stood.  
  
Amara and Michelle blinked. Hotaru sighed at the amorous exchange and Trista smiled.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Amara asked Trista.  
  
"They have made they're ultimate vow to each other." Trista explained.  
  
Michelle wrapped her arms around Amara's waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
As Darien and Serena pulled apart she fainted and fell into Darien's arms.  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think!!!! I love reviews.. I think it has gone to my head!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I know it is weird when changing between the names Japanese and English.. But hey think about it like this, 1) they are in Japan, 2) it's kind of annoying having the little red line appear below then Japanese name. So, It's not like I have a problem with doing it. It's just that I was introduced to Sailor Moon as Serena Tsukino before she was ever Usagi. When I heard Usagi, I honestly thought 'who the hell is that.' I know it might get annoying but please bear with me I luv ya!!!!!!! Remember I don't own Sailor Moon although I would love to I don't have the cash. So don't look my way if you want too sue plz!!! 


	3. Take Me By The hand

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful anime Naoko Takeuchi (Hope it's spelled right) does. So please don't sue.  
  
He caught her in his strong arms and carried her to his bedroom. The 4 following closely behind.  
  
" It's ok Your Highness," Hotaru said to Darien. "She is just exhausted from all the emotional turmoil and the use of her crystal."  
  
Darien looked up and offered the girl a smile, which she returned. Gone was the malice that stirred in the dark amethyst depths of her eyes. Darien knew that he gained a few new allies.  
  
"Darien?" came Serena's weak voice. She tried to sit up but was stopped by Amara's hand on her shoulder pushing her down. Serena looked up at her questioningly. "You need to rest Neko-chan."  
  
She nodded her head and lay back in the bed. "I'll be alright girls you go on with your day, I'll you if I need you. Thanks you guys."  
  
The four women nodded and each kissed and hugged her good-bye. Darien turned to leave her when her voice caught his attention through their link. 'Stay with me please darling,'  
  
He nodded to her. Moving to sit at the side of the bed, he took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"What are we going to do Sere?" Darien asked her full of concern  
  
"I don't know honey but whatever it is I know we'll make it."  
  
"Know matter what I'll be with you." Darien said to her making a silent vow to protect her.  
  
Serena brushed away the stray bangs that fell into his blue eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too my lunarian angel." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She blushed prettily.  
  
***************************************************** "The princess will soon be ours to control." "That damn Sailor Mars took the first step but she fucked it up completely when she went to visit the prince." "We must eliminate her as soon as possible." 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I know I hate these things too. But I know it's a lot to ask but it won't let me see Chapter 2 either and I've already uploaded it twice. So try again a lil later. FFN is acting a little weird some of the pages aren't loading at all on some parts of the site so please humor me for now and check back later.  
  
(I guess you can consider this Chapter 4 if you want.. Well on with the show!!!!!!!!!) See I would put up a new chapter tonight to make up for chapter 3's sappiness but I got to go to the potty.(Girls you know how it is!) so See ya tomorrow..  
  
~Geni 


	5. Take Me Somwhere New

So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between midterms, senior breakfast, prom dresses, college applications and scholarships I've been pretty busy. Now I'm back and ready for some action.don't be nasty. what I meant was good clean fun. So on with the show!!!!!!! Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Sailor Moon ::sigh::  
Take Me Somewhere New  
  
Two weeks had gone by with no interruptions by the negaverse. Darien, Serena and the outers had spent more time together. Serena's grades started to pick up at school and she had been switched from her old classes to Ami's.  
  
"Students," Ms. Kazuya said to quiet the class. "We have a new student coming into our class from the regular level class."  
  
The class' attention had turned to the door where there stood a small blond girl. The teacher motioned for her and she went. "Class this is Serena Tsukino, I want you all to welcome her to our class."  
  
Upon hearing Serena's name, Ami looked up form the book she was reading in disbelief. The quiet blue haired girl raised her hand, when the teacher called on her she asked.  
  
"Ms. Kazuya, how is it Serena is in this class are you sure it isn't a mix up? Serena isn't exactly at the same mental level as we all are."  
  
Some of the kids in the class snickered at Ami's comment. Before the teacher could respond Serena put her two cents in. "Well Ms. Mizuno, it just so happens that my scores have always been higher than yours. And you are quite correct in your musings, we are not on the same mental level because in fact it so happens that my level of intellect surpasses even yours." She said with a sweet smile. The class stared at Serena in awe.  
  
Those who knew her thought they would never live to see the day Serena would use big words.  
  
"Ok, so Serena take a seat and take this. It is a list of assignments that we have already done and you will have to catch up on" The teacher handed her the list.  
  
Serena just looked at the list and smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder full of work. "Ms. Kazuya, I have already done these assignments and they were graded by my former teacher. She instructed me to give them to you so you many enter them in the computer."  
  
Ms. Kazuya just smiled at Serena. Flipping through some of the pages she noticed that Serena was several chapters ahead of the class. Serena smiled knowingly at her and said, "I got bored." And took her seat.  
  
The rest of the day went by just fine. Darien picked her up from school and took her home. When she opened the door she called out, "Mom! Dad! Sammy! I'm home."  
  
She heard her mother's voice call for her to join her in the living room. When she entered she saw Rei sitting with her mother, father and little brother. Serena's features automatically hardened.  
  
"Serena, Rei tells us you have something that belongs to her that she wants back." Her father said to her in a stern voice.  
  
Serena kept her temper in check as she said in clipped tones, "Father, whatever I have is mine by birthright."  
  
Her mother and brother gave her a questioning look. Her family had no idea what she was talking about. "What you have should have been mine. It is mine now and I demand that you return it." Rei's anger was about to boil over.  
  
"Serena, I don't know what you are talking about but I will not tolerate any thieves in this house. So I will ask you only once more. Do you have something that belongs to this girl?" Her father stood up and looked at Serena. She could sense something bad going on in the house.  
  
She looked Rei in the eyes and stated "No." firmly. Rei then said, "Mr. Tsukino I must be mistaken then. If she says she doesn't have it then I guess she doesn't." Then with an evil glint in her eyes she looked at Serena the said to Mr. Tsukino, "So, how is Serena's boyfriend? Do you know if he passed his college exams?"  
  
Serena froze in horror. She didn't think Rei would stoop that low. Her father looked at her in outrage. "Boyfriend? College? Serena Tsukino what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Frightened by his father's outburst Sammy fled to his room. Ikuko tried to calm her infuriated husband down. He on the other hand would not tolerate such insubordination. Not under his roof.  
  
"Serena you are to pack your things and leave this house. Thank you Rei for telling us this. You are truly and honorable young woman." Kenji looked at his daughter in disgust.  
  
"You are no daughter of mine. To me you are dead." With that her father turned on his heel and left the room. Her mother, who was silently crying hugged Serena and left too.  
  
Rei and Serena stood alone in the room. The air in the room sizzled with electricity. She continued to smirk at Serena. Serena slowly turned to leave the room. Suddenly Rei ran toward Serena but instead came face to face with a sword with a crescent moon crest on its handle. The sword glowed and Serena's crescent moon shone on her forehead. "Come near me again and all you'll hear is the sound of you r blood as my blade slits your throat." With a satisfied smile she walked up to her former room to pack her things.  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Serena appeared at the front of the Outers' home. It was a lovely4 story mansion with a fenced in front garden. It was located just outside of the juuban district. The gates automatically swung open and a carriage that was waiting to take her to the front of the house met her.  
  
At the front of the house Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Darien greeted her at the steps. "We've been expecting you for quite some time." Trista was the first to speak. "But how did you-?" Serena started. "Hotaru had a vision and Trista confirmed it." Offered Michelle "But how'd you know I'd come here and not to Darien's?" "Two reasons. 1) The way the winds changed I picked up that you'd come here and 2) Hotaru is still waiting to geld Darien. Knowing that he wouldn't want that he'd been advised to bring you here." Amara was proud of her little speech and Hotaru gave her a conspiratorial nod.  
  
Darien enfolded her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. He noticed that her eyes were a bit puffy. 'She was crying' he surmised.  
  
"Welcome home." That was all he said to her as he took her hand and followed the others inside.  
AN:: OK that's enough for today I have to fill out my field trip form for my Senior events. Avril rox!!!!  
  
Darien: When am I and Serena gonna get busy. Pr1ncessqtpi: Dude Patience truly is a virtue. Darien: No shit Sherlock. Pr1ncessqtpi: Keep digging Watson. Serena: Hey! I'm with Darien on this one. That DHS is hitting me pretty hard. Pr1ncessqtpi: Well, deal with it. (Hotaru appears with glaive and Amara.) Hotaru: If you touch Serena then it's bye bye to Tiny Tuxedo (points glaive to his crotch) Amara: (Laughs hysterically) she's gotta point there kiddies. 


	6. I Don't Know Who You Are

Sorry my peeps that I haven't updated in..oh..Forever! I'm so sorry. I gotta pay for cap and gown. Get a Gradnite outfit and get my prom dress made! I'm going out of my mind and writing is keeping me sane.  
  
Disclaimer : :sniffle: : I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien: So are me and Serena gonna do it now? Pr1ncessqtpi: Will you hold your ponies? Darien: (grabbing his crotch) I gotta lot more than ponies! Serena: Yeah! He does! Amara: (raises a brow) How would you know that Princess? Serena: (blushing profusely) uhmmm. Cause.. You see.. what had happened was. Hotaru: (glaive held to Darien's crotch) please do tell what had happened. Darien and Serena: (laughing nervously) don't you have a story to update Pr1ncessqtpi?  
  
I Don't Know Who You Are  
  
The dark clouds swirled in the mirror before them. The two dark figures stood before the mirror gazing at the images before them.  
  
"The Princess may be harder to defeat than we previously thought."  
  
"Yes, I know the power within her grows stronger but she doesn't even know it yet."  
  
"Tis a good thing her primary guardians dismissed her."  
  
"It's a bad thing the outer scouts are now her primary guardians. They are stronger. They fought and dealt with the demons of the outer realms. Have you forgotten that? Through those battles their alliance with the Princess is stronger."  
  
"True, but she has a softer spot in her Lunarian heart for the inner scouts."  
  
"We will watch the dark clouds make their move upon their jaded hearts and see what becomes of this Princess."  
  
***********************************  
  
The foyer was more magnificent than anything that she had ever seen. There was a double grand staircase in the center the wound up and led to the upper floors. The room was done with ivory and off white tones. Marble sculptures adorned the walls while glass and crystal chandeliers graced the ceiling.  
  
Serena was awe struck at the beauty of just this one room. She couldn't begin to imagine what the other rooms looked like.  
  
"Let us go Princess. You must be tired from your long day." Trista took her hand pulled her to a small corner behind the staircase. A cherry wood door opened to reveal a hidden elevator. Serena looked surprised. She turned to look at Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Darien. They stood behind her. Michelle nodded her head.  
  
They all moved in the space and Trista hit the button that marked the third floor. On the way to Serena's new room the group was silent. They all awaited Serena's reaction to everything.  
  
They came to huge oak wood double doors. Trista opened the doors and led the group inside.  
  
"This is your room Princess." Amara said to her with a smile.  
  
Serena was so overwhelmed by the site before her she closed her eyes and felt the darkness surround her as she fainted.  
  
************************************  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Mina as she sipped on her soda.  
  
"I really don't know." Lita answered. Ami sat there contemplating the events of the day. She had told Mina and Lita about what happened. They were shocked to say the least.  
  
"So she really said that?" Mina asked again.  
  
"Yes you dip shit. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Ami barked at her. They were all on edge ever since they kicked Serena out.  
  
They all sat at their regular corner booth at the Crown Arcade. Rei came in through the door. She seemed so deep in thought she didn't see all the guys ogling her. She took her seat with the others.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Lita asked a little concerned.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I got Serena kicked out of her house." She said calmly as if it were nothing.  
  
Ami looked shocked and Mina's mouth hung open. Lita wore and unreadable expression.  
  
"But the thing is she didn't seem the least bit concerned. I tried to attack her by surprise but it was like she knew what I was going to do before I did it. She pulled out this weird sword thing. It had the Imperial Lunarian Crest and her crescent moon appeared. It seemed to do it at her command."  
  
Mina shook her head in disbelief, "Shut the fuck up. You are so lying. First she's transferred to Ami's classes and now she does this. Get fucking real."  
  
Rei looked at Ami. It was her turn to be shocked. Ami related the events of the encounter to Rei.  
  
Something had definitely changed in her. This was not the Serena they all knew.  
  
They grew quiet and a voice whispered to all of them. "It's not the Princess, it's an imposter! The Princess is too stupid to pull all those stunts."  
  
The inner scouts nodded to each other. Their eyes seemed to glaze over.  
  
Rei said one thing before they all stood and left. "We must eliminate the Princess."  
  
*****************************  
  
Back at the house.  
  
Serena had gotten over her initial shock. The only lights in her room were the glow cast from the ivory candles along the walls. The balcony doors were open and the sheer white drapes danced with the wind in the moonlight.  
  
Darien had gone home and the girls had gone to bed. Serena went over to the balcony and gazed at the pool below. It was an Olympic sized pool. Beyond the pool the balcony overlooked the garden that had a labyrinth.  
  
Sudden movement in the maze caught Serena's eye. That's when she heard the haunting music. She was captivated by it. Serena pulled her silk white robe tighter around her fragile body. She wore a silk long nightgown underneath.  
  
The pull of the haunting lullaby grew stronger. Serena didn't know how it happened but she found herself standing by the pool. Her feet moving to the beat of the night's song toward the labyrinth. The figure moved again. But this time it whispered to her.  
  
"Come to me my Princess."  
  
She said nothing. The wind curled its fingers through her hair. The long blond curls, out of their usual hairstyle, flowed down her back.  
  
She walked through the entrance of the maze. The song grew a little louder. The haunting melody found its way to her ears and danced with her heart.  
  
Obliviously she made her way to the center. She walked closer to the dark cloaked figure sitting by the fountain centerpiece.  
  
What happened next happened to quickly for Serena to understand. She heard the sliding of a steel blade and the next thing she knew she was lying face down in the grass. The dark figure standing over her. She heard the figure say one thing.  
  
"Lesson number one Princess, you die."  
Yup! That's it for now! Sorry but my dad says I gotta go to bed. It's 11:30 pm. And I have an economics test tomorrow in third period. Let me know what you think. I don't know. I think this was kind of a funky chapter. I'm kind of in a funk now so let me now what you think. Thank you  
  
Darien: Hey me and Serena still didn't do it! Pr1ncessqtpi: Dude! Think with the head on your shoulders instead of the one in your pants. I promise you'll do it. Darien: (cheesy grin) OTAY! Pr1ncessqtpi: Men! You can't live without them and you can't bury them in your backyard with the neighbors noticing! 


	7. But I

OK!!!! So, I'm back and ready for action. GRAD NITE SUCKED IT WAS A GREAT DISAPPOINTMENT. Time to update..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. ::sigh::  
  
Darien: Are. Pr1ncessqtpi: One more word out of you and Little Tux is gone forever!!!! Darien::gulp:: I just wanted to ask if you were having a good day? Pr1ncessqtpi: I thought so. Darien: HeY!!! What do you mean by little?  
Chapter 6  
  
~Previously on I'm With You~  
  
Obliviously she made her way to the center. She walked closer to the dark cloaked figure sitting by the fountain centerpiece.  
  
What happened next happened to quickly for Serena to understand. She heard the sliding of a steel blade and the next thing she knew she was lying face down in the grass. The dark figure standing over her. She heard the figure say one thing.  
  
"Lesson number one Princess, you die."  
  
~Presently~  
  
Serena forced the fear, that was trembling from the pit of her stomach and up her spine, back down again. She closed her eyes expecting what she thought was going to be the end.  
  
She heard a swooshing noise and felt the air fly by her as cold steel met concrete. She looked to her left and saw the sword that was meant to draw her blood, lay two centimeters form her pale neck.  
  
"Lesson number one Princess, you die if you ever do anything as foolish as you've just done ever again." The dark figure removed the hood of the cloak to reveal the serious face of the Soldier Princess of the planet Uranus.  
  
It had been her space sword that nearly drew her blood. Serena was surprised to say the least. The sword vanished from her sight and was immediately back in Amara's hand.  
  
Amara extended her hand to Serena to help her up. She took it but had to jump back immediately because the sword came lunging at her again. Her eyes locked with Amara's. She could see the smirk on the Uranian Soldier's face.  
  
"Good to see you still have good reflexes Princess."  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"Yes, I know who you thought I was. You thought I was your lover boy."  
  
Serena blushed at what Amara had called Darien.  
  
Amara smiled briefly then resumed her fighting stance.  
  
Serena saw this and closed her eyes. A gold light surrounded her petite form. Her nightgown disappeared and Serena emerged wearing a white skintight suit with gold ribbons and rope. (AN: Use your imagination, it's like a diving suit only white with no hood) There were gold rings around her wrist that crisscrossed up her arms. Her crescent moon flared. Her eyes took and a silvery blue color and she held out her right hand and her sword appeared. The blade was long and thin. It was made of special Lunarian steel. The Imperial Lunarian Crest shone boldly on the handle.  
  
"Humph, lets begin."  
  
Serena gave a slight nod and Amara charged her. Serena took her fighting stance and waited for the attack. Clenching her teeth, Amara swung her sword down and was met my Serena's sword. She pushed forward with all her strength and sent Amara staggering back. Amara smiled at this.  
  
"You've got potential."  
  
"You've got an ego."  
  
This time Serena charged and Amara blocked. This went on for several minutes.  
  
From on top of the maze Hotaru, Michelle and Trista watched the battle.  
  
"Tomorrow you fight her Michelle."  
  
"I know Trista."  
  
"She's holding up pretty well against Amara." Hotaru said, amazed by her Princess' skill.  
  
"That she is." Trista said with a slight frown. Michelle saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm a little disappointed in the Princess." She said. Hotaru was puzzled at the statement. Michelle nodded in understanding. Hotaru looked down at her two friends that were still go head to head with their swords. Both of them holding their own in battle.  
  
"I don't understand." The child of Saturn muttered in confusion.  
  
~Back in the maze~  
  
Amara and Serena separated again.  
  
Amara and Serena were both breathing heavily. Their chests were heaving, trying to grab what little air they could.  
  
Amara frowned at Serena.  
  
"I'm thoroughly disappointed in you Princess." She stated still struggling for breath.  
  
"Why is that Soldier of Uranus? Is our sparring not to your satisfaction?" She countered also fighting for breath.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you are holding back."  
  
Serena was shocked. How did she know I was holding back? She asked herself.  
  
"Trista told me you were stronger than this. I don't appreciate you holding back."  
  
"But I."  
  
"But nothing Princess, Lesson two: you hesitate, you die.."  
Yeah yea yea, I know its short so deal. Sorry I'm a bit cranky, Grad nite pissed me off. Please review. I promise next chapter will be longer!!!  
  
Gen 


	8. I'm With You

Woohooooo!! Prom was last Saturday and I had a blast!!! Go KROP!! Anyways,  
I'm gpoing to be updating all week this week between packing and studying  
for my final exams. I graduate June 11 and have to move into my dorm on the  
15th of June. So I don't know if I'll have my comp set up. Wish me luck  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Sailor Moon. ON with the Story!  
  
~Previously~  
"Trista told me you were stronger than this. I don't appreciate you holding  
back."  
"But I."  
"But nothing Princess, Lesson two: you hesitate, you die."  
~Presently~  
Amara thrust her space sword at Serena. She dodged to he left, the cold  
uranian steel missing her flesh by only a few millimeters. Quickly  
regaining her footing, Serena flashed swords with the soldier. This had  
caught Amara off guard, pushing her back a couple feet.  
She smiled at the Princess. "That is more like it."  
"Don't get too cocky, this is just a warm up." Serena said in a serious  
tone.  
Serena closed her eyes. Drawing on her energy. Her ki flared and a golden  
light shrouded Serena, flashes of Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and Neo-  
Queen Serenity flashed before Amara's eyes.  
The other senshi just stared in amazement.  
The light around Serena faded. When she opened her eyes, Amara could see  
that where were once sky blue eyes, were now a silver metallic blue.  
Serena's power pulsated through the air making it difficult for Amara to  
keep her balance. Being a soldier of discipline, she managed to keep her  
footing.  
Serena smiled at Amara.  
Amara smiled back.  
"Lets do this."  
All that was heard was the clashing of Lunarian and Uranian steel.  
After thirty minutes of this, Serena gained a bored look on her face.  
Amara on the other hand was struggling to breathe.  
"What's wrong soldier? Getting tired?"  
"What's wrong Princess? Getting cocky?"  
Amara charged head on at the Serena. She deflected the attack with her  
right hand and caught Amara's left wrist in hers. She kneed the soldier in  
the stomach and held a sword to her throat.  
"School's out." Serena told Amara.  
The soldier closed her eyes and bowed her head to the Princess.  
"I accept defeat."  
When Serena said nothing, Amara looked up to find Serena's outstretched  
hand before her. "You are not only my guardian but you are my friend. I  
hold respect for you and your strength in the highest regards. Please,  
stand beside me and not behind me."  
Tears of joy, love, respect and gratitude streamed down Amara's face. She  
took Serena's hand and stood.  
"You are not only my ward and my Princess but you are one of my truest  
friends. I will stand with you and go where you go always. My sword is  
yours to command."  
Serena engulfed Amara in a tight hug.  
When Amara and Serena looked at each other again, she could see that  
Serena's eyes had reverted back to their usual sky blue. All the bruises  
and cuts they had acquired during their fight had disappeared.  
Amara gave Serena a questioning look.  
Serena just winked at her. "You three can come out of your hiding place  
now."  
Trista, Michelle and Hotaru came down before them.  
"How did you." Hotaru started.  
"As I have many things to learn from you, I have many thins to teach you."  
Serena explained. Yawning she said, "Well, time for bed."  
The five of them walked back into the house and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Amara had dropped Serena off to school. She had told her  
that Darien was to pick her up from school and that she was to wait for him  
outside the gates. Serena walked into her first class for the day, Advanced  
Placement Culinary Arts. She knew that Lita was in that class so she had to  
be careful and stay clear of her. Serena took a seat in the middle of the  
class. Lita sat towards the back. She could feel her glare boring holes in  
her back.  
Lita raised her hand and the teacher called on her. "It seems someone has  
wandered into the wrong class. Somebody should tell her we don't give out  
free food in this class." The whole class turned to look at Serena. She was  
the only new student in the class.  
"Actually Ms. Kino, Ms. Tsukino belongs in this class. Today is her first  
day. She was transferred to this class because she has passed the cooking  
exams."  
Lita looked at Serena in astonishment. "That's not possible. Serena burns  
air."  
The teacher was about to say something until Serena stood and faced Lita.  
Everyone in school knew Lita was the strongest chick they'd ever seen  
before. They also knew that Serena was the first person to befriend her, so  
they were shocked to find Lita saying such mean things to such a sweet  
person. It was widely known that Serena never did or said anything mean to  
anybody.  
"Ms. Kino, its obvious that I'm in this class because I have skill.  
According to the school exam my culinary abilities surpass even yours. So  
obviously I'm doing something right."  
Lita's body twitched in anger, her fists were clenched by her sides. The  
teacher cut in before she could say anything.  
"Ms. Kino, if you have anymore useful information, keep it to yourself."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
The class had quieted down and the teacher went on with her lesson. The day  
went off without a hitch. Amy was in all her other classes except for  
fencing. That class Serena had with Mina. "She always was the athletic  
type." Serena grumbled to herself.  
In the locker room, the girl got dressed in their fencing outfits.  
Serena purposefully chose a locker on the opposite end of the room. She  
didn't want anyone knowing it was her being transferred in the class. Every  
new student that took the class had to spar with the best in the class and  
if the won then they had to fight the instructor. The class knew that Mina  
was the best and no one had bested her yet.  
Serena pulled her long hair into a single ponytail and pulled on the  
fencing mask.  
She walked out of the locker room to where the rest of the class waited.  
She had the number 21 on her back. There were now 21 students in the class.  
The numbers were used to tell how many students were in the class and what  
position the students held in ranks. Mina was number one.  
The instructor was a tall, good looking athletic man in his late  
twenties. His name was Marcus Channing. He had come from the United Stated  
to Japan to become a fencing instructor. He gathered the class's attention  
and introduced Serena to the class as number 21.  
Per Serena's request he wouldn't reveal her identity until after the  
challenge. The rules were explained to Serena. A group of girls that stood  
towards the back with Mina were given her mean glares. "Class this is our  
new student 21. 21's identity will be revealed after the challenge is  
completed." He motioned for Mina to step forward to the mat and take her  
place.  
The class grew silent as Serena took her place at the mat. Mina took  
her stance while Serena just stood there. "Don't you know that you have to  
take your position?" Mina asked 21 impatiently. Serena just shrugged and  
raised her sword. She had never known Mina to say anything mean to anyone.  
'I guess some things do change.' She thought to herself.  
Frustrated Mina charged at her. Serena side stepped her attack easily  
and brought the sword down on Mina's back. She collapsed to the floor in  
pain. There was a collective gasp heard among the students. No one had ever  
been able to strike Mina. Furious that she was just tripped by a newcomer,  
Mina got to her feet and took a deep breath. She retook her stance. 'This  
could actually be fun.' Serena thought to herself. A small grin played at  
the corners of her mouth. She touched sword with Mina and the real match  
began. After several minutes of dodging and touching swords, Serena grew  
bored.  
Mina became frustrated. This new person had deflected all her  
attacks. With one final attack left, Mina charged at her opponent. Her  
sword held above her head, Serena moved to block the attack when Mina  
reversed and swung her sword to the left. Another gasp reverberated through  
the class at the sight that was before them. Serena had caught Mina's sword  
in her left hand and held her own to Mina's throat. The students watched on  
in awe. Some one had actually bested Mina Aino.  
Mina just stared at her opponent in shock. The one word no one in the  
class would ever dare say to her was just uttered. "Touché." The whole  
class broke out in applause. The instructor walked up to the two and  
clapped a hand on Serena's back. "Congratulations 21," then said to the  
class by way of introduction, " Class let me introduce to you our new  
number One, Serena Tsukino." At that moment Serena took off her fencing  
mask. Another collective gasp was heard around the class. It was now known  
that Mina, Lita and Ami had dropped Serena from their group. Horror and  
shock contorted Mina's features.  
"This isn't possible!" Mina yelled out in fury.  
"It seems that it is Ms. Aino, you are now number two. Serena beat  
you fair and square." The instructor explained and mildly admonished. He  
knew that the girl would grow vain and hubris would one day overcome her.  
He had just wished that he wouldn't be there to see such a talent as hers  
go to waste. Mr. Channing took the label with the number one on it and  
handed it to Serena. He noticed that throughout the fight she would pause  
and test her opponent's skill. She would study the challenger's moves then  
find a way to refute them. Mr. Channing could see the wisdom, patience and  
innocence in Serena's eyes. She was not one to gloat like Mina did.  
Serena accepted the label and handed Mr. Channing the label marked  
twenty-one. The warning bell to go to lunch rang in those few quiet moments  
that passed between the two students and the instructor. Breaking the  
silence, Mr. Channing said, "Ok kiddies that the warning bell, hit the  
showers and vacate my gym." The class went in and changed for lunch.  
Mina was furious. She didn't know what to think. 'How did that clumsy  
bitch beat me?' She yelled in her head. She had called and emergency scout  
meeting for lunch. Rei was on her way and Lita and Ami were already waiting  
for her. She got dressed and left in a hurry.  
Serena heard Mina call for the meeting. She just shook her head. It  
was sad that here former friends never had any faith in her abilities. She  
walked out of the locker room when the cell phone that the girls had given  
her rang. When she answered she was greeted by Darien's voice.  
"Hey babe." Came Darien's voice over the line. Serena blushed at  
hearing the endearment. "Hi Darien, how did you get this number? I know  
Amara didn't give it to you." She said knowing how protective the older  
woman could be.  
"Actually, she gave it to me. She suggested that I should take you  
out to lunch."  
"Is that so?" Serena asked skeptically.  
"Yes that is so, even if she hadn't you know I would have risked her  
wrath to be with you." Serena blushed again and mildly admonished him for  
doing so. Darien just chuckled. "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean to. So  
how about you head over to the gates and I'll wait for you there." Serena  
agreed and ended the call.  
As she walked to the front gates she saw Darien's silver Audi TT. She  
also saw Rei trying to get her man's attention. She was not in the mood for  
this, but she was not about to sink to that skank's level. She also  
noticed that she had her lackeys with her. With a foreign confidence, she  
walked over to Darien, put her arms around his neck and kissed him  
passionately. ~Kiss me~ She said through their link. ~Gladly~ He replied to  
her. He tightened his arms around her small waist and lifted her. He had  
put down the hard top of his new ride before he got to the school. He  
lifted Serena and placed her in the passenger seat without breaking the  
kiss.  
Darien kissed her soft lips one more time. He lowered his black Gucci  
shades over his blue eyes and went around to the passenger side totally  
ignoring Rei. He started the car and it purred softly. "So babe, read to  
go?"  
Trailing manicured nail down his chest and said with a sassy smile.  
"I'm with you."  
  
Okay ppl this is for you. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you  
all so much. I have a lot of packing to do and I don't know when I'll be  
able to update. I'll try to do so on Saturday and Sunday but I can't  
guarantee anything. That's why I made this chappie so long. Thanks again  
for the reviews. Wish me luck!  
~Gen 


	9. I'm Standing On A Bridge

Ok yeah so I know its been like a little over seven weeks since I have last updated but I had a pretty tough summer semester. I had a lot of crap to deal with. On top of that I STILL don't have my comp set up. So please don't chop ff my head. I still don't own Sailor Moon. (  
  
~link~ "Speaking" 'thinking'  
  
~Previously~  
  
Darien kissed her soft lips one more time. He lowered his black Gucci shades over his blue eyes and went around to the passenger side totally ignoring Rei. He started the car and it purred softly. "So babe, ready to go?"  
Trailing manicured nail down his chest and said with a sassy smile. "I'm with you."  
  
~Presently~  
  
The wind was blowing through her hair as their laughter carried through the breeze. She couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Darien asked Serena while weaving through the light afternoon traffic. "Yeah I saw that and the flames coming from her ears." She said jokingly. Then all of a sudden her face fell. A sad smile touched her pink lips and went straight to her eyes. Darien felt the shift in her mood through their link. ~They never had any faith in me. ~  
  
Aloud, he responded, "They had faith in you. When you were Princess Serenity." He pulled into the parking lot of the café they were going to have lunch at. Shifting in his seat, he raised his glasses to see her more clearly. Serena turned to face Darien with the same sad smile on her face.  
  
She knew that this man would always love her and she would him. He is her heart and her protector. Most importantly he is her friend. Darien looked Serena in the eyes, "What they don't understand is that you are not just Princess Serenity. You are Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity all in one. And that is what makes you the strong and special woman that I love."  
  
His words brought tears to her eyes. Darien gently wiped them away. He could see and feel the love she felt for him emanating from her tiny form. ~Smile Princess Kitty~ He whispered through their link. Serena started into a fit of giggles partly because of what he called her. Darien gave her a puzzled look and arched an eyebrow at her. This made her laugh harder.  
  
"Glad you find me so amusing." He said to her as she tried to control  
herself.  
"Darien why are you whispering? And 'Princess Kitty'?" She said between breaths. That's when it hit him that he had spoken it through their link and joined in her laughter. He felt silly.  
  
After composing themselves, Serena looked at her watch. " I have an hour left of lunch and so do you, and I fully intend on enjoying my lunch hour." He just shook his head and chuckled. Darien got out of the car and went around and helped Serena out. Before they walked into the café she stopped him and said, "I really appreciate what you said in the car. I really needed it." He smiled at her and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I said it because its true and because I love you." With that they walked into the café.  
  
~Back at the school~  
  
"I can't believe that she did that. That fucking whore!" ranted Rei. She couldn't believe what Serena did. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Mina got up and started pacing back and forth still trying to sort out what had happened less than 30 minutes ago. "So Mina what was so important that we had to call a meeting for?" Lita asked Mina while munching on a cookie that she had baked. Mina snapped out of her reverie and looked at the three girls that awaited her response. "The bitch has gotten really good." Was all she said.  
  
Rei, Amy and Lita all wore looks of confusion. "Whom are you referring to dip-shit?"  
  
"Who else would I be talking about dragon breath?" She shot back at the fire priestess. "I'm talking about yours truly. She has been put in my fencing class and has the nerve to take my place as head of the class." Mina said while plopping down ungracefully on the bench beside Amy.  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief she said, " I don't understand. Only the top twenty-one fencers are allowed in your level class Mina."  
  
"I know Amy, and now she has taken my place as number one and I'm number two." Mina grunted, dragging her hand through her long golden hair.  
  
"I still don't see how she can possess all this power. Power that we haven't seen or have been able to detect before." Lita commented.  
  
"There is only one way to get my crystal and my man." Rei said. All of them turned to look at her. "What are you thinking Rei?" Amy asked. "We eradicate her."  
  
~At the Café~  
  
Darien watched as Serena ate. She was definitely not the same Serena than what she had shown everyone before. Even through their battles together he could always feel a quiet energy that she was holding back, but he never questioned her about it. Darien just sipped his coffee and continued to stare at her. ~She is flawless. ~  
  
"No, I'm not." She said without looking up at him. Serena could feel her face heating up. She knew she was blushing. A faint rosy color stained her neck and cheeks. Darien chuckled and smiled at her sheepishly. "You have held back so much. I just don't want you to do it anymore. And to me you are flawless."  
  
She shook her head at how cute he could be. "My flaws are what make me who I am. Besides, I held back because I wasn't sure of myself. Now I am. Thanks to you and my new Primary Guardians." Serena said while caressing his cheek in her palm. Darien turned his face and kissed her palm. "We are better because of you. Thank you." He said kissing her palm again.  
  
Serena felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter again and she blushed. Jus then both of their alarms went off. Serena looked at her phone to turn off the alarm only to realize it was scout matter. The couple looked up at each other and nodded.  
  
Darien paid the tab and he and Serena exited the café. The phone indicated that the attack was at her school. She called the outer scouts and they agreed to meet her there. Within no time, they pulled into the school parking lot to see students running in every direction. Blasts were heard coming from the courtyard.  
  
Serena and Darien transformed behind a tree, then went to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Mercury Mystic Mist!" cried out Sailor Mercury and a cold fog surrounded the monster.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Ensnare." Sailor Jupiter cried and thunder lines surrounded the monster and held it in place, causing little shocks as the monster struggled to get free. Sailor Venus sent her love chains to entangle its feet. "Mars fiery fury!" A flash of fire was sent towards the monsters.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood from a tree watching the battle. He was about to make a move until she stopped him. ~There is something different about this monster. It seems somehow, familiar. ~ She told him through their link. He looked at her in confusion. Realization finally hit her and her eyes widened in horror. "That is not a monster, that thing is Molly." Sailor Moon said as she jumped down from her perch in the tree with Tuxedo Mask in tow.  
  
Sailor Mars was preparing for her finishing attack. "Mars Blazing Inferno!" She yelled and one streak of fire turned into two and surrounded the monster. It was moving in rapidly.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A great tide came and wiped out the flames.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Cried an enraged Sailor Mars. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn all stood behind Sailor Moon. They created a barrier around the monster. Tuxedo Mask quickly checked for a pulse. "She's still breathing but you have to hurry."  
  
Sailor Moon said nothing as everyone watched her. She bent down and touched the monsters forehead and closed her eyes. A faint silver light surrounded her body and the monsters.  
  
"She's reviving that thing. We were about to kill it and she's healing it?!" Cried out Sailor Jupiter. The shock was clearly written on her face. Mars and Jupiter moved in for an attack but were thrown backwards when Sailor Saturn lifted her glaive. "Silent Wall."  
  
A wall of sparkling purple dust now protected sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the outer scouts. The glow that had surrounded Sailor Moon now grew brighter. The monster began to shift; it took its original human form. Molly now laid where the monster was. Her green eyes fluttered open and closed again in peaceful slumber. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon stand. She walked right through the wall, unharmed.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" yelled Sailor Venus.  
"Could you really be that fucking stupid?" cried Sailor Mercury.  
"I should kick your ass for that smart shit!" blurted Sailor Jupiter.  
"We almost killed that thing and you went ahead and healed it. What the fuck is wrong with you? It was almost dead! Don't you understand the difference between ally and enemy?" Sailor Mars ranted.  
  
All Sailor Moon said was, "Yes, it was almost dead. In all your greed and lust for power and status you have all allowed your judgment to be tainted. The four of you almost took a life. The life of an innocent." Then the purple barrier dropped and revealed Molly lying unconscious on the ground. Her head was in Sailor Neptune's lap. The inner scouts gasped in surprise. "You nearly took the life of my best friend." She waved her hand and the scouts began to glow. Little balls of blue, red, orange and green flew away from them and to Sailor Moon's hands. Their Scout Uniforms faded from their bodies leaving them in school clothes.  
  
"You have abused your power. And if you think you are worthy of it, you will meet me at the Juuban Bridge at midnight." (A/N: don't know if its real, sorry if its not but it kinda is my fic. So suck it up.) With that last comment made, they all disappeared before their eyes.  
  
Darien and Serena had dropped Molly off at home. She was still asleep and they told her mother that she had a fainting spell in school. They went back to the car where the outer scouts were waiting for them.  
  
"Who do you think could have done this?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I don't know but whoever it is wants to play games." Serena replied.  
  
"It wasn't by accident. This was planned out and made to drive you out. They used Molly to get your attention." Hotaru said without looking up.  
  
Everyone looked at her quizzically. Hotaru just looked up and said, "I could feel it. Someone is trying to draw you out, to expose you. They channeled Molly's anger until it ate away at her and turned into that thing we saw." Trista nodded her head in understanding. "You think whoever is behind this is going to be targeting people close to the Princess?"  
  
Hotaru nodded, "I'm positive." Everyone nodded their heads in compliance.  
  
"We'll discuss it later. Right now I have a battle to prepare for." Serena stated.  
  
Darien faced Serena and asked, "What was that back there? What did you do to them?" Before she could answer, Amara interjected. "She stripped them of their powers."  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Four cloaked figures stood in front of a mirror. "She's almost there. Then we can get her."  
  
~Juuban Bridge~  
  
Serena stood on the bridge waiting for the others to show up. She knew that Darien and the others were waiting nearby. They would never leave her alone to do something like this. They also understood they were not to interfere. Their only reason for being there was for support.  
  
A nearby clock tower struck midnight and a light fog started to roll in. Four figures started to walk towards her. "So it begins." She said to herself.  
  
Ok Ok OK, so I know I promised to more chapters but this one is pretty long if I say so myself. Anyways, when I got back I was sick. I got rained on and was soaked through, I came down with a fever. Don't worry I'm better now and I know this chapter is kinda corny but I'm still sick and the medicine is still having fun with my brain cells so have some pity. Thank you so much for all the great reviews I got. I love you all. I promise to update as soon as possible. I gotta go. My dad just called and I'm still supposed to be in bed. LATERS!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Gen 


	10. I'm Waiting In The Dark

Ok SO I know that its been like forever and a day but college is one tought cookie. You try being an international affairs major with a minor in japanese. I tell you its not easy. Anyways, I here is the chapter that I promised you all. I'm done with the other two all I have to do is edit them and they should be ready by Friday. Thank you so much to all my loyal supporters. Remember I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did...oh the infinite possibilities. But enough with that..on with the story!  
  
Previously  
~Juuban Bridge~  
  
Serena stood on the bridge waiting for the others to show up. She knew that Darien and the others were waiting nearby. They would never leave her alone to do something like this. They also understood they were not to interfere.  
Their only reason for being there was for support.  
  
A nearby clock tower struck midnight and a light fog started to roll in.  
Four figures started to walk towards her. "So it begins." She said to  
herself.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~Presently~  
The figures came closer until they were visible. The faces of Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina were seen clearly by Serena and her group.  
They stood side by side facing Serena, Darien, Amara, Trista, Hotaru and Michelle. "You stripped us of our powers. Clever little bitch. You think we can't get them back then I guess you aren't clever enough." Rei spat out at Serena.  
Upon hearing the words thrown at her Princess, she tapped her glaive on the ground which cause a great deal of gravity to pull the former Red Planet scout down to her knees. "When addressing the Princess, you will do so formally or you will taste the deadly steel of my glaive." Hotaru said in a calm voice.  
"Now if you are finished with your unimperssive speech then I will tell you how this will go. I will challenge you one by one. If I deem you worthy enough I will give you back your powers. But remember, fail and you will remain as you are. It is my right to give and take your powers by the Grace of God. Do you understand?" Serena nodded to Hotaru and she tapped her glaive once more and released Rei.  
The innner scouts nodded in comprehension. Lita and Amy tried helping Rei up but she just shrugged them off. "Why should we listen to you? What makes you think we can't just force you to give them up?" Rei growled at Serena.  
Serena just smiled at her. "Tell you what. You can try it your way and if it doesn't work. We do it my way." Serena detransformed into her civilian clothes. She wore a black fish net top with a black tank top underneath, black fitted pants and black leather boots. The only jewelry she wore was her crystal locket and a two toned gold and silver watch.  
Rei smirked at Serena and nodded her head. They charged her from all sides. Without moving she sent a mental pulse through the air and pushed all of them back thrity feet. They landed on their backs , unconcious and their faces contorted in pain.  
Serena walked up to the foursome and Rei's eyes fluttered.  
"looks like we are doing this my way." Rei shut her eyes and fell into an unconcious state and welcomed the dark as it took away her pain. "Looks like we are stuck here waiting in the dark." Said Trista  
  
Please don't shoot me I know this is super short but I promise to write more next time its just that Its now 12:51 AM and I have to get up in 6 hours and get ready to catch the bus at 7:20am cause I have an 8 am class. I promise it will be longer next time. I love you alll and sorry for the typos. Toodles.  
  
~Gen 


	11. I Thought That You'd Be Here By Now

Sorry it took longer than necessary to get these chapters up. Midterms just passed here at Florida State University and I was busting my behind with studying but the long wait is over. Here are the chapters. Thanks you guys for all your support and the reviews without you all I wouldn't be able to do it because I would have given up. Here we go........  
  
~Previously~  
Serena walked up to the foursome and Rei's eyes fluttered.  
  
"looks like we are doing this my way." Rei shut her eyes and fell into an unconcious state and welcomed the dark as it took away her pain. "Looks like we are stuck here waiting in the dark." Said Trista  
  
I Thought That You'd Be Here By Now  
  
"How long do you think they'll be out?" Michelle asked, sitting on the bridge's rail, twriling a lock of her shoulder length aquamarine hair.  
  
"Kind of hard to tell that was a pretty powerful blast," Commented Hotaru.  
  
Serena just shrugged, "It was nothing," she turned to face her friends, "I expected them to be stronger than that." In the distance the clock struck one in the morning.  
  
"I thought that they'd be up by now."  
  
"You've had to suppress your power for so long even you have started to doubt your ability, love." Darien said to Serena as he wrapped his arm about her waist.  
  
A series of muffled groans were heard from the heap of girls on the ground. Lita was the first to get up. She helped Rei up and Ami helped Mina get up. Rei  
  
just growled at Serena and was ready to charge her until Lita grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see just how powerful she is." She whispered  
  
fiercely to a heated Rei. The sparks of anger danced in her eyes.  
  
"Lita is right," Ami said. " With just one energy pulse she knocked us all out. We should all go at her one by one so it can buy me time to analyze her weakness."  
  
"I second that motion. She has skills we haven't seen before." stated Mina. The other three girls just looked at her. "No shit Sherlock. What did you think it  
  
was, a demonstration?" Rei yelled at Mina. She just rolled her eyes at Rei.  
  
"Well, I must say I agree with Mina and Ami. You have a better chance of living attacking one at a time." Serena said to Rei. She wasn't too happy hearing the smug tone in Serena's voice. The anger spread through Rei's blood like wildfire. She tried to suppress the red heat that threatened to suffuse her face. Before she could say anything Lita stepped up. "I'll take her first." Serena moved from Darien's body and immediately felt the loss of warmth from his embrace, but their mental link remained open. 'Be nice, love.' Darien said to her through their link. "Always," she responded aloud. She stood with her legs shoulder width apart, her arms crossed over her chest. "Let's do this." Lita came charging at her, striking left and right. No matter how many punches and kicks she threw, she could never manage to hit her. Even worse, Serena didn't seem to move. Panting for breath, she spun around with for one last roundhouse kick. Serena brought her hand up and caught Lita's ankle in her left hand, holding in it inches from her face. With a half smile and a flick of her wrist Lita was sent flying into the rail of the bridge and knocked unconscious again. "Oh my goodness, Lita!" Ami cried and ran to her side to see if her friend was ok. "You're going to pay for that, bitch." Mina growled at her old friend. Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Bring it on." Mina pulled the sword that she had hidden from its sheath. Serena chuckled at Mina's weapon. "Playing with sharp objects now are we?" Closing her eyes and holding her hands out in front of her, she concentrated on drawing her energy forward. A flash of light could be seen and a long sword formed in Serena's hands. Her crescent moon appeared on her forehead and shone brightly. Rain clouds started to circulate in the midnight sky above. A battle was about to begin. Not good versus evil, but Princess versus former guardian  
  
Alrighty, Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. College is some tough stuff. Trying to deal. I promise there is more to come. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Love ya!!!!!!  
  
Gen 


	12. There's Nothing But The Rain

Hey you see it's like I promised. I told you there was more. This story is far from over. I'm just kind of dealing with some stuff right now and Turkey Day is right around the corner so ENJOY IT. Sorry if I'm a little slow with my updates. Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~Previously~ Rain clouds started to circulate in the midnight sky above. A battle was about to begin. Not good versus evil, but Princess versus former guardian  
  
There's Nothing but the Rain  
  
The thunder clouds were rolling in above them. Circling the sky and shrouding the moonlight. A mystic mist had formed close to the ground of the bridge. The only light that could be seen was the light that Serena's aura emitted.  
**Across Town in the Tsukino Household** Her lone figure stood by the windows, I worried expression had claimed her features. "Usa-chan, my dearest daughter, I hope you are faring well." The tears that she had been holding back suddenly began to spill forward. Ikuko's husband, Kenji, had thrown himself into his work ever since he had banished their daughter. Shingo rarely left the house or played with his video games anymore since his sister left.  
In the office of the house, a man stood by the bay windows and watched the thunder clouds roll in. "Please be alright my little Usa." He whispered the words into the night.  
  
** Back at the Bridge**  
  
Tired of standing around, Mina growled and charged at Serena. Watching her stand there with just a shadow of smile on her face was pissing Mina off. She pulled the sword back and thrust with all her strength. Serena held her sword in her right hand and caught the blade of Mina's weapon in her left. Mina's eyes widened in astonishment, never had she ever seen such great display of power or control from anyone let alone Serena.  
Closing her eyes, she drew on the power that she knew lay hidden deep within her. With one psychic pulse she sent Mina flying in the same general direction that Lita was thrown in.  
"Her power levels are off the charts! I can't even get a proper reading on them." Ami told Rei in disbelief. A worried look flickered across her face. She couldn't sense where Serena's power began and ended.  
'I don't want to be the next to face her.' Ami thought to herself. She could still see the glow of Serena's aura emanating around her.  
"Don't worry Ami you won't have to. I think Rei has realized that she can't hide behind you all, she knows she's next." Serena told her, confidence emitting from every part of her being. She could feel the hidden power of her ancestors flowing through her veins.  
"Hiding?" Rei screamed in astonishment "Is that what you think I am doing?" Serena shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like your being productive."  
"You should talk. You are nothing but a low life, fast talking Lunarian bitch that just happened to get lucky and was born into a week family when her mother got knocked up!" Slap! A red hand print was left on Rei's left cheek. "Talking about me is one thing, talking about my family and heritage is another. That is a line that you will take care never to cross again, lest you desire to feel the full extent of my power." Serena said slowly trying to suppress the anger that was raging through her. Shock took over Rei's body, she didn't even sense Serena come near her. In fact it appeared as if she didn't even move! Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gather her energy, she entered a fighting stance. "What are you waiting for?" Serena smiled, "Its about time. Let's rumble." The thunder clouds collided and the sound of thunder claps could be heard throughout the city and streets of Tokyo. The rain fell sharply down on the warriors as they faced off but neither of them seemed to be getting wet. Darien, Hotaru, Amara, Trista and Michelle stood off to the side and watched patiently.  
  
Rei went charging at Serena with out a sound. Hoping to catch her off guard she pulled a temple scroll from her back pocket. Anticipating her moves, Serena stood and waited for Rei's attack. Saying the sacred temple words she release the scroll to dispel it powerful magic. Pulling back she saw Serena didn't make any move to remove the scroll from her chest, where it had landed. With a smirk she did a roundhouse kick to Serena's head. To her utter shock Serena caught her ankle easily.  
"Powerful but it isn't enough." She flung Rei back with a flick of her wrist. She landed on her back about forty feet away. The rain fell harder and before rain blacked out all she could hear was nothing but the rain as it fell steadily to the ground.  
  
OK!! So I have Turkey on the brain so you probably won't squeeze anymore out of me until After Turkey Day. Enjoy and be safe and thanks for reading. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. No Footsteps On The Ground

Okay, I know it's been awhile but I have had lots of work up to my butt cheeks to do, and midterms for this semester here at the lovely FSU are right around the corner. You'll be happy to know that I have to more chapters lined up to go but I still want to work on them some more, but they will be released by the end of the next week. So, on with the Chapter!!!!  
  
~Previously~ Rei went charging at Serena with out a sound. Hoping to catch her off guard she pulled a temple scroll from her back pocket. Anticipating her moves, Serena stood and waited for Rei's attack. Saying the sacred temple words she release the scroll to dispel it powerful magic. Pulling back she saw Serena didn't make any move to remove the scroll from her chest, where it had landed. With a smirk she did a roundhouse kick to Serena's head. To her utter shock Serena caught her ankle easily.  
  
"Powerful but it isn't enough." She flung Rei back with a flick of her wrist. She landed on her back about forty feet away. The rain fell harder and before rain blacked out all she could hear was nothing but the rain as it fell steadily to the ground.  
  
Chapter 13  
No Footsteps on The Ground  
"Ami you were always the smartest of all of them, so I'll let you know that you'll need your powers to save the ones that you love. There is a new evil threatening the city and this one is a bad mother fucker." Serena said, carefully choosing her words.  
"What is it?" Ami asked. She wasn't sure why Serena had not chosen to cream her like she did the others.  
"To answer your first question, whatever it is, it's totally bad ass and I really don't know at this moment. All I know is that it feeds off the negative energy that people are emanating at that very moment. It blocks forgiveness and releases the beast of hatred that lies within. Everyone is susceptible, even you four, so you will need your powers. For your second question, you have more common sense than the others and you will use the information that I have given you wisely; that is why I didn't "cream" you, as you so put it." With that Serena lifted her right hand and four balls of light appeared. Green, Blue, Red and Orange flew out to their respective owners, with a flick of her wrist.  
The four bodies glowed and their powers were restored. Slowly, the inner scouts awakened and stood side by side. "Ami did you kick her ass?" Lita asked, curious as to how she got her powers back. "She must have or we wouldn't have gotte..."Rei started but shut up when Ami raised her hand to silence her.  
"You wish your friend had beaten her. It by her leave that you received your powers because you'll need them." Hotaru said to Rei. "Ami I trust you will tell your friends what Serena told you." Michelle asked her. With that being said, the six of them walked off and vanished before the inner scouts eyes, the rain was still coming down, with not even the sound of their footsteps on the ground.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!! I'm going to be late!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs and sped out of the house to find Darien waiting for her. "I know, I know, don't say it!" She growled at him and jumped in his car. Darien just smiled and shook his head and said, "Some things just never change."  
"I heard that mister!" She shrieked at him. They sped off into the light morning traffic and Darien got her to school with four minutes to spare. They agreed that they would have to do lunch again since their lunch was interrupted the day before. She sat in her seat and waited for class to begin. Ms. Kazuya started the class and Serena noticed that Ami had not yet arrived.  
  
~Ami's POV~  
I can't believe that this is happening to me! I can't possibly be adopting Serena's old habits. ~Regular POV~  
Ami raced into class fifteen minutes late.  
"Ms. Mizuno! You are tardy and this is not acceptable, especially for a student of your caliber. Please report to the detention center." Ms. Kazuya said to Ami, the whole class was shocked and could not believe that Ami was being sent to detention. It was simply unheard of. She saw Serena sitting there and was shocked that she was there before her. Ami stalked off angrily.  
  
~~~~On the Evil Side~~~  
  
"We have found our new target." "Then what are you waiting for?" the gruff voice in the dark growled.  
  
Well, ppl thank you so much for all the reviews. You know I love you all so very much and thank you!!!!!!!! 


	14. I'm Listening But There's No Sound

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. So many things have happened and so many more things are going on in my life right now. I promise to at least try to stay on track this time. Thanks!!!!!

Remember that I do not own any of the SM characters!!!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I'm listening but there's No sound**

Outside the classroom Ami's composure crumbled. She had humiliated in front of her peers and for the first time in her life she had gotten a detention. SHE, Ami Mizuno, the smartest student and Juuban High…well, thanks to Serena now she was the second smartest.

She saw a movement in the corner of her eye. Turning to see what it was she, a cold wind hit her hard, knocking her off of her feet. 'Eliminate what stands in your way.' A voice carried on the cold wind that died down into a harmless gust. Continuing her way to the detention center, her shoulders heaved and she slammed an angry fist into her open palm. "Goodbye Ms. Tsukino."

At lunch

The school's students and faculty were buzzing at the latest development. News about Ami's detention spread like wildfire. People just didn't know what to make of it. Serena was changing from her fencing uniform when she heard the girl's talking about it. She was Ami's class when it happened and she didn't think it was such a big deal. 'First time for everything.'

She heard the last of the girls leaving. Serena preferred to be the last student to leave the locker rooms. This time it was different though, she felt something strange, like she was being watched. She knew that the new evil was trying to call her out, expose her. Serena also knew that she was better than that and would not give into their little tricks. They were not going to pull her out into the open. Glancing at her watch, she placed the last of her items in the locker and grabbed her bag. She was to meet Darien at the front gates again and hopefully their lunch with the outers would not be disrupted.

Making her way to the door that led to the lunch courtyard, she felt an icy chill in her veins. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was in there with her. Slowly she turned around, on guard and ready for action. When she looked she saw Ami standing there. Her shoulders heaving from heavy breathing.

"Are you okay Ami?"

"Better than okay."

"Then why all the heavy breathing?"

"Maybe I was working out."

"Maybe."

"Care to find out?" She asked. Something about her was different. Something was terribly wrong, whatever it was that was after her had gotten to Ami. Serena closed her eyes briefly then opened them. Ami's usual blue aura had definitely changed to black. Gone was her pleasantly well-mannered friend, a cold beast that had invaded her body was all that was left.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to hurt Ami, but knew she would if she had to.

"Scared? Is that why you didn't fight me last night? Afraid that, like you, I have some hidden power?" "Ami" mocked Serena.

The corner of her mouth kicked up slightly in a brief smile. Serena set her bag down and approached "Ami".

"You might be ugly but you definitely have a sense of humor. I like that in a monster."

In an instant Serena was behind Ami, her hands went to Ami's temple as she tried to eliminate the monster inside her former friend. Ami's eyes went black and she with a mental wave sent Serena staggering back a few feet.

"Neat trick."

"Learned it from you."

"I see, so you're one of those mimicking types."

"I'm stronger than what you've faced before."

"I see, uglier too."

"Mocking your friend's face? Shame on you."

"Former friend, didn't you get the memo? I was booted. Besides, I wasn't talking about her face, I was talking about yours."

The creature inside Ami actually looked confused. "Explain Lunarian."

"If you must know, when I touched Ami, I saw your face. Frankly my dear, you should get that looked at. I've got just what the doctor ordered."

Clapping her hands together she concentrated and a small silver ball of energy formed in her hands when she slowly parted them.

Darling where are you? I'm here. She could here Darien's voice in her head.

Not now, I'm handling something in the locker room. She answered and then went back to concentrating.

Ami looked at her, clearly puzzled as to what was going on. Just as she flung the ball at Ami the locker room doors flung open.

Darien, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista watching in amazement. The ball hit Ami and the light surrounded her. The dark aura now ensnared in the ball of light swirled madly. Ami's body fell limply to the floor. Mina, Lita and Rei came rushing in, they pushed their way passed Darien and the outer scouts and made their way to Ami's side. Mina checked her pulse and then nodded to Lita and Rei. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rei demanded. Serena did nothing but nod her head at the silver ball floating between them. Holding out her palm it came to her. The dark presence still fighting inside of it for release.

Without another word, Serena and her group left.

Hope you liked it. Plzzzzzzz review!!!!


	15. Isn't Anyone Trying to Find Me?

I'm back and I'm feeling the heat. Well, not really it's kind of cold here in Tally, but you know what I mean. I was being **ridicistupid.** Yes that's my new word. Mock me if you like but you will find yourself using it too!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I still don't own any SM characters DARN!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Isn't Anyone Trying to Find Me?**

"What the hell was that about?" Lita shouted out to no one in particular. Serena might have been irresponsible at time but she would never attack anyone without cause. Anger boiled up inside her, she had always felt a particular closeness to Ami. Because she was always so timid and demure, Lita always felt that she had to stand up for her.

"I don't know what that was about, Ami did you take her on by yourself?" Mina questioned her now conscious comrade. Still a bit shaken up by the whole encounter, she just shook her head negatively. "I'm really not quite sure what happened."

Rei turned angry eyes on her, "What the fuck do you mean you don't know? Surely you haven't become s utterly dim-witted that you can't tell when you've attacked someone. You have definitely set us back in our plans."

"Back off, Rei." Lita jumped in taking Ami's side.

"Or what?" Rei challenged.

"Guys didn't you notice that ball?" Mina asked aloud. The others just looked at her questioningly. "The one that Serena held in her hand. It followed her out when she left." Still not understanding, they just stared at her. Sighing, "The silver glowing orb with the dark thing swirling inside, where do you think it came from?"

Lita and Rei shrugged their shoulders. "From inside of me." Ami simply stated.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her in disbelief. "I don't believe it." Lita said matter-of-factly. "I'm afraid you have to. You see, it's what she said. The new threat, we are all susceptible to its influence. I was angry, pissed off at her, because I was becoming more like the old, late Serena. It harnessed and took hold of my rage."

"I don't have to worry about that." Rei said confidently.

"Look, we might be after Serena to give up the crystal but we also have to be careful that it doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Ami warned. Mina nodded her head in agreement, Lita didn't say anything she just sat there with her head down and her fists clenched tightly. Rei flung her long dark tresses over her shoulder. "Whatever." And walked out of the locker room with Mina and Ami in tow; no one noticed that when Lita looked up her eyes weren't hers.

**At the Mansion**

"I need you analyze this and find out what you can." Serena said handing the silver orb to Trista. The creature inside it had long since given up fighting. Trista nodded her head, "As you wish, Princess." She put it away in a box guarded with charms and set it on the mantle. The group had all been waiting for Serena to explain what happened at the school.

"Can we talk about it later tonight; I'm still trying to figure out how and when it got to Ami and why it didn't really fight back." Serena simply told them. Are you alright, my love? Darien asked her through their link. His hand rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, she just turned to him and smiled weakly. "They may be against me, but I still care for them."

"That is understandable. You knew them your entire life on the moon and in this time you were friends since junior high." Michelle comforted her. She and Trista had always given her motherly affection.

"Don't worry Neko-chan, we'll figure this out, we always do." Trista said and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Amara is right, we'll do this together." Hotaru chimed in. Amara and Hotaru were like the sisters she never had the pleasure of having. For a moment, a sad expression crossed Serena's beautiful face. Trista put her hand over Serena's; she looked up at the older woman. "They'll come around. It may not be today, but they will soon enough."

"Hard to believe but I actually miss my little brother." She said before the tears spilled forward and Darien pulled her into the warmth of his arms. The others just watched their grief stricken princess. For once they were at a loss for what to do.

Love, Trista is right, they will come around.

I know, but it hurts. I had one family snatched away from me, and was abandoned by another. They pain is too much.

He continued to stroke her back slowly. Let me take some of your pain for you. He pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes. Their bodies became enveloped in a bright red light. Darien continued to hold and rock her as the light turned gold. Slowly the tears stopped and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

The light died down and the four women just looked at him in amazement. He took her up to her room and then rejoined the ladies in the parlor, speechless and still wearing their shocked expressions.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "She used to have nightmares all the time, it's a little trick I picked up from Queen Serenity."

Amara shook her head in disbelief, not even Trista saw that one coming. "I refuse to believe that the Queen taught you that in order to put her daughter to sleep." Amara declared. Darien held his hands up defensively, "I used to lie out in the Royal Rose Gardens, when my parents and I visited the Moon Kingdom. Serena would come running to find me there whenever she had a nightmare. I told her mother and she let me in on the secret to getting her back to sleep." Amara still looked a bit skeptical but accepted the explanation.

Clapping her hands together, Michelle got up and said, "I'll call her school and let them know that she isn't feeling well." With that she left the room.

"I'll check on Serena." Hotaru volunteered.

"I have to go; I'll be at the Crown Arcade. I've got an idea to get Serena's mind off things." Darien said as he reached for his coat.

"Okay, be back here at seven for dinner, we still have to discuss this afternoon's events."

He nodded his head affirmatively, "Will do."

Sleep tight my love I'll be back soon. He sent Serena a mental message.

MMMMmmm…. Sleep… manga… food… Darien…love….sleep….food….manga…ice cream! She mumbled incoherently through their link. Clearly, she was still knocked out asleep. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Some things really don't ever change." Amara looked at him questioningly, and then just shook her head as she understood.

**Outside the Juuban District**

The wind outside began to howl, he know he had to keep going. He had to see her; he knew that the house was around here somewhere. The wind whipped around him, he was trying to find her. Though he was forbidden to speak her name, he would still look for her because although he didn't want to say it he missed her. The thunder clouds were rolling in. He wondered how she was doing, if she even thought about him.

He made his way to huge set of wrought iron gates. The path beyond led to an enormous four story mansion. It was wilder than anything he'd ever seen. A black sports car was quickly approaching the gates. He instantly recognized the car and frantically waved his arms. "Hey, Darien! Over here!" The car stopped a few feet past him when the gates opened.

Darien jumped out of his car and looked at the young man in surprise. "Sammy? What are you doing here?" He asked. Motioning for Sammy to get in, he got back in his car. He was confused. How had he gotten here and how did he know where to go?

Getting in the car, Sammy tried to warm himself up. "I had to find her. Mom and I miss her so much. Darien I know she is here. I swear I won't tell my father, I need to see her. Please!" Sammy pleaded with Darien as he cried shamelessly. He had missed his older sister terribly and it clearly devastated him. He could not deny the boy his family. He swung his car into reversed and headed back to the house. "How did you get here? How did you know where to find her?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The young boy had his head in his hands.

"Try me."

"I thought I was dreaming, I was looking at an old picture Serena and I took last summer. We were up by the lake. We had good times there, anyways, I looked at the picture and she called to me. She told me to find her. I thought I was crazy. I closed my eyes and opened them again and she was still asking me to find her. That's when I knew that I just had to." Sammy didn't look up at Darien as he parked in front of the big house. "I'm not crazy, okay!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"I never said I thought you were. I believe you, it means you and your sister have a deep and unbreakable bond. She's missed you. I know this for a fact." Darien put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Before he could even knock, the door was thrown wide open and Sammy was swept up into the arms of his older sister.

"Serena!"

"Sammy!"

"You're okay!"

"You heard my call!" She said to him and hugged him tighter. "You found me."

**Alright guys, I'm all plum tuckered out. I need to go and eat. Review when you can!!!! Love ya!!! Gen**


	16. Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?

First and foremost thanks for all the reviews!! You all are the best.

ToonamiPrincess1: I apologize if you thought this was the ending. It's not. Believe me there is much more to come. I am truly a Die Hard SM fan. I cried when it was taken off air and sometimes I still sniffle about it.

Falcon: Sorry about the cursing. Sometimes it seems that it takes away from the story and I agree that it can do that. The reason there is so much profanity is because of all the frustration. Ever get so frustrated that you feel the urge to let loose and curse? I do. In this story she is ousted by her friends and abandoned by her family. The bond between a father and daughter is special. I know that from personal experience, once that is shattered coupled with evil attacking you and your friends; believe me when I say cursing is much needed. I'm sorry you feel it is deleterious; however, I will try and refrain from using so much. Thanks for the review I truly appreciated your opinion.

Latina-Destiny: Thank you so much, that was truly kind of you, believe it is something I will never forget or ever stop doing.

Thanks to everyone else who also reviewed. I will put up a huge Thanks To: list at the end of this story. There is also another story in the works. It's called Lies My Lover Told Me on plz check that out. It's definitely Rated R and there is going to be a lot of profanity so keep watch. Thanks!!!!!!!

BTW: I don't own any SM characters still!!!!!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?**

"Sammy?" Ikuko Tsukino cried out, she stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her son to come bounding down the stairs. "Sammy, dinner is ready." She was starting to get worried. Ever since Serena was kicked out of the house Sammy had become more reclusive and introverted. He even stopped talking to his girlfriend Mika. Sammy was no longer the bright and cheerful fifteen year old boy that he was around his sister.

Making her way up the stairs, she wondered what could be keeping her son so long. Ikuko had to admit that she missed her daughter as well. Reluctantly, she admitted that her husband acted irrationally when he banished her from the family. Ikuko also knew that her husband went into his study and cried every night. She feared that he even began to drink. Stopping in front of Sammy's bedroom door, she knocked again. A motherly instinct told her that he wasn't in there and that something wasn't right. When she was about to try his knob, she heard something coming from Serena's old bedroom.

S he looked and saw that the door was slightly ajar. She hadn't been in that room since Kenji had kicked their only daughter out. Cautiously she stepped into the room, the windows were open and the sheer curtains danced in the wind. Looking towards Serena's bed she noticed a note lying on her pillow. The handwriting belonged to Sammy.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You may not want her, but I need her._

_Love,_

_Sammy_

No longer able to take the emotional turmoil, she fell to her knees and all the pain and anguish came rushing forward. She wanted, no, needed her babies. Fierce sobs racked her body and the tears fell down her face, uncontrollably.

Downstairs, the front door opened and Kenji walked through setting his heavy overcoat in the hall closet. "Ikuko, Sammy, I'm home!" He called out. His voice echoed through the house but no one answered him. He could hear someone crying in the distance. As fast as he could he ran upstairs and found his wife on the floor of Serena's room. He couldn't even bring himself to say her name so he had forbidden everyone else from mentioning it as well. He knew that he had acted irrationally by kicking his daughter out but he was too stubborn and too proud to admit it. Kenji walked into the room slowly and knelt beside his weeping wife.

Of late, he'd noticed the dark circles around her eyes that she tried to hide with makeup. He realized that she didn't laugh anymore or when she smiled it didn't quite reach her eyes. He had taken the habit of sleeping in his study many nights because she refused to touch him.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Darling," Ikuko jerked her body violently from him and threw the letter before his feet. "You stripped me of my babies, now you bring them back. Bring them back Kenji or so help me, you'll regret it!" She yelled. She turned got up and left. He heard the slamming of the front door. She had gone out in the thunderstorm. The wind whipped about him violently. He read Sammy's letter and cried. Kenji never noticed that the woman who left the house was not his wife.

Hey guys I hope you liked this one. I'm still working really hard on the next one. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!

Gen


	17. Chorus

_Disclaimer: I so don't own SM…if I did I would write myself in as Darien's main squeeze._

_A/N: Sorry it took like 45 years for me to come back and finish this.. Just know that I am back on the ball. _

_~Previously~_

"_Darling," Ikuko jerked her body violently from him and threw the letter before his feet. "You stripped me of my babies, now you bring them back. Bring them back Kenji or so help me, you'll regret it!" She yelled. She turned got up and left. He heard the slamming of the front door. She had gone out in the thunderstorm. The wind whipped about him violently. He read Sammy's letter and cried. Kenji never noticed that the woman who left the house was not his wife._

Present

They sat in the parlor. Serena held Sammy to her on her right and Darien sat on her left. Amara and Michelle flanked Hotaru on the double love seat across from them while Trista claimed a high back arm chair near in the middle.

" Not to interrupt the Kodak moment, Neko, but what do you mean he heard your call?" Amara voiced the question on everyone's mind. Sammy had clearly been through a lot in the time that Serena had been banished. She noticed hoe sunken and dull his usually bright eyes looked. He had dark circles around his eyes, his skin was slightly pale and he lost some weight.

She brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes. "I kept having this dream about last summer. Sammy and I had gone down to the lake. I was standing on one side of the lake and I kept calling for him to find me but he couldn't hear me." She explained, she didn't dare take her eyes off of him. She had the distinct feeling that he would disappear if she did.

"Sammy said something to me about a picture of the two of you at the lake. He said you were calling for him to find you and that's how he ended up here." Darien relayed the information that he had been given in the car.

"It still doesn't explain how he found her here. How did he know where to go?" Trista asked. "What? Something you don't already know?" Darien quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood. Trista just sent him the death glare from Pluto, clearly marking her disapproval. 'I don't think she likes me.' Darien whispered through their link. 'She just needs to warm up to you. She likes you just fine.' Serena assured him.

"I don't quite know how to explain it. I just started walking in this direction and it just felt right." Se said still hiding his face in the comfort of his sister's embrace. He finally looked up, his eyes held a haunted look in them.

"Things aren't right Sere. Dad is drinking and locks himself in the study, mom cries all day; and none of us are allowed to speak your name or go in your old room." Sammy rambled on, "I tried to tell them the truth about you Sere. I tried to tell them that I found out your secret but they wouldn't listen to me." Everyone in the room stiffened. How in the hell had he found out who she really was.

"I found the box years ago. The one that you keep your real diary and stuff in, not the fake one that you keep under your bed. The stuff that shows how smart you really are. I tried to tell them but dad just screamed and it made mom cry more." The tension quickly left the room once they realized that their cosmic secret was still safe.

"You little snoop. Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Serena asked playfully. He pulled back and bowed his head sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders he said, "I figured when you were ready for everyone to know, you would tell them, until then I made fun of you to keep it going." It all made sense to her now. Looking back she realized that his taunts about her incompetence had changed from once in a while to everyday.

"I should have stood up for you Sere. I am sorry I didn't. I shouldn't have let dad do that to you!" The young boy sounded so defeated. Serena squeezed his hand lovingly.

"You couldn't control it, Sammy. I don't want you opposing him." She resisted the urge to call him Dad. Though she did feel bad for Sammy and their mother, these people were her family now. "You need to be strong for mom, Sammy." Sammy wiped his face and sat up. "I know mom needs me, but I want to be here with you." He pleaded, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Serena is right, Sammy. Your mother needs you and you need to be there for her. This is a rough time for all of you and this has been particularly hard on Serena. I am sure that you can visit with her anytime you want." Michelle said to him. Amara squeezed her shoulder in agreement.

"I know. But could I really come visit? Would that be okay?" Sammy asked, uncertainty stamped all over his features.

: "Of course that would be okay." Serena affirmed before she enveloped him in a tight hug. He seem to visibly relax, knowing that he would be able to see his sister.

"You are welcomed anytime you want to see Serena." Trista told him. "But at this time, I think it is best if you call home and let your mother know that you are alright. Serena, you may want to give Sammy your cell number in case he wants to get in contact with you." Serena nodded at Trista and programmed her number into Sammy's cell. His phone rang as she handed it back to him. His face tightened when he checked the caller ID before he answered.

"Hello, father."

"I understand…..I am fine. I will be home soon….I don't need a ride…I just needed some time to myself…Uh-huh…..Yes sir." Sammy hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you have to get home?" Serena said, sad that her visit with her brother was so brief.

"I will come back tomorrow if that's okay."

"Perfect.."

They all stood to see him out. "C'mon, I will give you a ride home." Darien offered. Sammy nodded and took the coat that he offered him. The doors opened and Sammy gave Serena a quick hug before preceding Darien out. Darien dropped a quick kiss on her lips and winked. 'See you in a couple of hours.' She nodded silently and closed the door behind them. The rainstorm that raged outside turned the bright afternoon sky dark. Something just didn't feel right but she didn't know exactly what it was.

The outers stood in the foyer waiting for a sign from their Princess. "I guess now's as good a time as any to explain it all huh?" She said lightly.

Back in the parlor they resumed their original seating; only this time Hotaru sat next to Serena. "I don't know where to start. There is just so much to explain."

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" Michelle offered.

Serena sighed as if in deep thought, then a twinkle came to her eye. "Once upon a time, there was a kingdom on the moon."

"Cute. I think you can fast forward just a little." Amara chuckled.

"Well, it did start back on the Moon Kingdom." Serena started again. She let the memories of old slide before her eyes like a private picture show.

"When I was thirteen, I studied a lot. I wanted to be so much like my mother. I remember your mothers were her advisors then. I wanted to be strong, graceful, and intelligent like my mother so I pushed myself extra hard. I knew that Prince Endymion and his family were visiting soon and I wanted them to like me." The girls smiled at the memory of their mothers; they learned to follow proudly in their footsteps.

"I knew that my mother's marriage was arranged to my father, a prince of the Star Kingdom. He loved her from the moment he met her. I wanted it to be the same for Endymion so I studied hard and practiced harder. Did you really think it was easy keeping this figure as much as I eat?" She asked to no one in particular. Shaking her head, she refocused her thoughts. "Anyways, the day before he arrived, I remember overhearing one of the Earth Diplomat's daughters talking to her friends about Endymion. She said how She heard from one of his friend's maids that the Prince wasn't fond of intellectual princesses. He wanted someone subservient and who wasn't too concerned with politics. I wanted my mother to be happy with the match, so I programmed myself to do the very opposite of everything I learned. It was a disaster, to say the least." She smiled at the memory and sighed as if reliving a pleasant dream.

"After a dinner in honor the Earth Royals, I went out into the rose garden to think. I hadn't been making any progress with the Prince and I had been itching to get my hands on a book that my father had given me. I sat out there reading when Endymion snuck up on me. To make a long story short, he discovered the truth and held my secret. He said he would keep it as long as I always promised to be myself around him. It has been like that ever since."

Amara shifted and crossed her long legs in front of her. Michelle resettled herself into her shoulder, finding a more comfortable position. "That makes sense for then, but why keep up the charade now?" Amara questioned.

"Kenji used to hassle Sammy real bad about not being able toe keep up with his other classmates. I figured it would be easier for him if there was an easier target." Serena explained shrugging her shoulders. "So you gave up your image for the sake of your brother." Trista commented. The length of the Princess's compassion and understanding never ceased to amaze her. She had gone out of her way to offer Trista a life and a family when no one else had. This is a Princess she would gladly give her life for and had never been prouder to call anybody friend and family.

**In Front of the Tsukino house**

Sammy hesitated before getting out of Dairen's car. "You will take care of her right?"

Darien looked the younger man in the eye. There was much to admire about the kid. "I wouldn't dream of anything else." Sammy looked away to keep Darien from seeing the tears misting in his eyes again. In the driveway, he spotted two vehicles; he knew both of his parents were home. The lights were off in the two story home, but he knew they were there.

"Here is my number too," Darien said handing him a small white business card. "Anytime you need a ride to see your sister, or you just want to get away and hang, just give me a call. All my contact information is on there." Sammy took the card gratefully and climbed out of the low slung sports car.

Running up to his front steps, he turned his key into the door and went inside. Darien started the sports car and started to pull off until he heard the loud sound of glass breaking. Looking up he saw that all of the lower level windows of the Tsukino house were blown out. Sammy's bloody body was sprawled face down on the front lawn. Immediately, he leapt into action, transforming into Tuxedo Mask and sent an alarm to the Outers and Sailor Moon. 'Sere, you need to get over here quick. There is a large amount of negative energy swirling inside the Tsukino house and Sammy is hurt!' He sent her the mental message.

**At the Mansion**

Everyone immediately tensed. "It's Sammy!" Serena screamed. She was surrounded by a silver light and when it was gone Super Sailor Moon stood in her place. The Outers followed suit and transformed.

They headed for the door just as Sailor Moon stopped them. "I have a faster way of getting there." Holding out here hands gold and silver light engulfed the room as a staff appeared in her hand. The staff was just as tall as she was and constructed of Lunarian Ivory. A large crescent moon rode the top of the staff and beneath it the Moon Kingdom's coat of arms. She tapped the staff twice and immediately they all felt to pull of gravity as they were transported through time and space.

When the light faded, they found themselves outside of the Tsukino household.

"Now that was a kick ass trick!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

Sailor Moon looked around and spotted Tuxedo Mask bent over Sammy's body. She took off in his direction. Sammy's clothes were tattered and torn. Tuxedo Mask was harnessing the power of the Golden Crystal to heal the serious injuries.

'He'll be fine. He just got caught in the outer edges of the blast. It had to have originated from somewhere in the back of the house.' He relayed to her. She touched Sammy's forehead and he whispered her name. A single tear escaped and fell down her cheek onto his face.

"I'll stay with him." Tuxedo Mask said aloud. She palmed his cheek affectionately and straightened. The Outers stood in front of the entrance of the house where the door used to be.

"It seems to be isolated. We must have stepped into some disturbed space." Sailor Pluto commented. "It's like no one else can see what happened until they step within the boundaries of the barrier."

Sailor Saturn nodded in agreement. "It works like my Silent Wall."

Thick, oppressing fogs of energy licked at the entrance and windows. They beckoned them like a predator calling out its prey.

Movement behind them called their attention; the inner scouts had arrived.

"Oh my God!" Sailor Mercury cried. Sailor Jupiter ran towards Sammy but was pushed back by a mental pulse. "Don't touch him." Sailor Moon said quietly. When they all finally turned their attention to her, they realize that she was in Super SM.

"Stay away from this one. This is personal." She said in a calm voice.

"You are no longer her guardians, so you don't belong here." Sailor Saturn said hotly, glaive in hand and ready for action. The young soldier of death rarely lost her temper, but something about them targeting her Princess's family struck close to home.

"I want you all to stay behind on this one." Sailor Moon said, turning to face the Outers.

"This is a trap. You know you can't go in there alone." Sailor Neptune argued.

"I know it is. This can't be avoided. I know my limits. I will call you when I need it." Super Sailor Moon replied. Neptune wanted to argue with her but Pluto stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "We will be here when you need us Princess."

Sailor Moon nodded and disappeared into the dark embrace of the fog.

The moment she stepped inside the fog parted and led a path straight to the study in the back of the house. She touched the knob and it pulsed with negative energy. When she opened the door a blue and black fire raged in the fireplace. Behind the large redwood desk was her Kenji's high back chair. Kenji was tied to the chair with ropes of dark energy, his head was slumped forward; his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes. It was impossible to tell if he was awake. Super SM took careful steps towards the desk. Something wasn't right. This was simply too easy.

"It was nice of you to join us." Ikuko's voice drifted towards her from near the fireplace. She turned to see her mother dressed in a long black silk night gown. Her hair in waves of blue and black fell down her back. She rose slowly from the chaise, her movements deliberate.

"What do you want? I know you want to talk. You could have just killed them and drawn on my anger to bring me over to your side. But you want something from me." Super SM stated.

"Smart girl. Then again, you always were. I have been sent here by my superiors. We have been watching you since your rebirth, moon child. As you know there is a cosmic balance that must be kept. You are the key to its destruction and its restoration."

"So what do I call you?"

"Marron, is what I am know as."

"Okay, so lets cut the crap. I hear what you have to say and you lave these people alone." Super SM stated.

"I can live with that." Marron(Ikuko) agreed.

"You had better, because if you don't you and your superiors won't live much longer.

Marron/Ikuko motioned for her to sit in an armchair while she retook her position on the chaise.

After what seemed like two hours Super SM stood up. "Why do I feel like I am making a deal with the devil?"

"Not the devil. He's messy and doesn't know how to take a joke." Marron/Ikuko joked.

"Fine. As long as you agree to my terms, we have a deal." Super SM held out her hand and Marron/Ikuko shook it.

"Now about you leaving that body. Is it possible for you to take another form or do you need a host?" Super SM asked.

"Our Maker's idea of a joke. We can freely take the form of any animal. But to be human, we must find a host body." Marron/Ikuko said, the disgust clearly marring her features.

"Well, find one you like and restore this place to it's rightful way." Super SM said.

Ikuko/Marron's body wavered a little before laying back on the chaise. A dark cloud of energy pulled out of her body and shot into the black and blue flames in the fireplace. The flames swirled around into a ball; a black creature came crawling out on all fours. It looked like a cross between a lion and a house cat, but not quite. It had the sleek medium build of a house cat, but the flowing mane of a lion. When she stepped closer, she could that the cat's mane and was made of the black and blue flames. Twin flaming tails whipped behind her. It was the size of the a full grown Labrador.

"You're staring." Marron said aloud.

"Awwww, you're so cute," Super SM teased. "But do you come in anything that doesn't require a permit?"

Marron humped something about Lunarians never being satisfied and shifted her power some more until she was just a little bigger than an average house cat; all without looking fat.

Super SM tapped her foot impatiently and nodded toward Kenji and Ikuko. With another heavy sigh, Marron pulled her energy and replaced everything that had been distorted and destroyed. "As promised they won't remember a thing." Super SM nodded and turned to walk out of the study. Marron followed suit and hopped onto her shoulder and settled into her arms. Despite her dark nature, she always loved to be held. Sensing this, Super SM hid a small smile and just stroked her back. Strangely the flames did not burn her. She looked down at Marron with a raised brow.

"Only when I want them to." was all she offered by way of explanation. It was then Super SM saw her eyes were swirls of black and blue. Satisfied that everything had been restored, she made her way outside to the front yard.

The rain had reduced to a light drizzle. When the Outers spotted her, they ran forward but stopped short when they saw her holding Marron in her arms. She looked to see Tuxedo Mask with Sammy. His clothes had been repaired and his injuries healed. She sent him an appreciative smile. 'Sailor Saturn helped a lot.' He said.

"Take him to his room please. We need to leave immediately; there is lots of work to be done." She said to everyone. When he returned, Marron cleared her throat. They all looked at her strangely.

"Everyone this is Marron. We are allies." She said looking down at the cat. "For now."

Spotting Tuxedo Mask she jumped from Super SM into his arms. "Well, hello handsome." She purred and rubbed her face against his chest. Super SM just shook her head. "Watch it hell cat. My claws are longer and sharper." She warned Marron.

Marron made a rude noise and settled down in her new spot.

"Well, that was fast." Amara said.

"What do you mean? I was in there for over two hours!" Super SM said, clearly puzzled.

"Time moves differently in my realm. When I command the space I can speed it up or slow it down." Marron said nonchalantly.

"We need to get out of here. She already knows our identities but we need to get out of the open." Super SM informed the Outers and Tuxedo Mask.

They retransformed as they walked toward Darien's car.

"We will use Sailor Teleport to get home. You and the Prince have expended too much energy today. Amara will drive you both back to the house." Michelle informed them.

Hotaru, Michelle and Trista disappeared while Amara, Serena and Darien piled into his car and pulled off.

The inner scouts just stared at them, completely oblivious as to what just happened.

"Did they just say they were allies with a demon?" Sailor Venus asked.


	18. I'm Looking For A Place

Disclaimer: No I don't own SM, get over it…I have…sort of.

I'm Looking for A Place

Previously

The inner scouts just stared at them, completely oblivious as to what just happened.

"Did they just say they were allies with a demon?" Sailor Venus asked.

Present

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sailor Jupiter raged. Her chest felt heavy and everything around her was a little hazy. "First she attacks Ami, then she gets buddy buddy with demons?" She continued with her fists clenched to her side.

Mina, Ami, and Rei, walked to the park ahead of her; each of them searching for an explanation.

"Rei was right we have to get rid of her. "She said through clenched teeth. Rei whipped around, her mass of glossy black hair flying over her shoulder. "Of course I was right genius. But how? She has aligned herself with the dark side." Rei's eyes flashed briefly with something Ami wasn't able to recognize. Since her encounter in the locker room, she was looking at things differently but kept to herself. Mina's expression was impossible to read.

"Yeah, well I've never been afraid of nega-trash and I'm not about to start now." Lita de-transformed and headed off towards her apartment; leaving her three friends to watch her retreating form. Ami could have sworn she saw and unholy green light spark in her friend's eyes.

Marron snuggled down into Darien's arms and purred in contentment. This was the first comforting position she had been in, in over five centuries and she wasn't about to squander it. Serena scowled at how content Marron was in Darien's arms and couldn't help the sudden pang of jealousy she felt. _"This is ridiculous Serena, she is a damn cat! A demon cat at that!" _She mentally berated herself. Darien looked over to see Serena biting her lip, deep in thought.

She seemed to be at war with herself. Through their link, he could sense that she didn't like the way Marron was cozying up to him. ~She's just a hellcat Sere. Besides we need the information she has.~ He communicated with her sending warm waves of comforting energy her way. She looked at him with such hopeful eyes. He wanted to drop to his knees and thank the powers that be for giving him another chance at life with his woman.

~I thought men loved a hellcats in their bed?~ She shot back, her cheeks staining red. She looked up and noted that Amara kept her eyes trained on the road.

~The only kitten I'm interested in luring to my bed is you, dear Princess.~ At his words she turned away quickly as her body heated and her she took on a whole body blush. Darien chuckled through their bond; an easy calming sound. He shifted Marron in his lap and put his arm around Serena and pulled her close to his side. He stroked her shoulder and dropped a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey hey, keep your lips to yourself mister, or I'll tell Hotaru you were getting frisky with the Princess." Amara teased lightly, watching the couple in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your eyes on the road and don't burn my clutch or I'll tell Michelle about the speeding ticket you got in Shibuya last week." Darien quipped returning her warning with a grin. Amara grinned back at him. Things had been rough the past couple of weeks and they were bound to get worse. In that time, he bonded with Serena's new guardians more than he'd ever had with her old ones. He discovered that he had a lot in common with the older scouts. Like Amara, he enjoyed things that went fast and sports. He talked politics and science with Trista, played chess and poker Hotaru; Michelle shared his love for classic literature and classical music. Darien was more than happy that Serena finally had some real guardians.

There was something still missing for him though. Since the fall of Galaxia, he had known that his generals' star seeds had been reborn. He just didn't know where they were. He was fairly sure that they were in Japan but was clueless as to where and if they were alight. A frown worried his face and Serena noticed the slight shift in his mood. "You ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I was just thinking about something. We'll talk about it later." He squeezed her shoulder again. She nodded and didn't say another word.

Amara eased the black sports car through the gates of the mansion and pulled up to the front door. The Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista were already waiting for them in dry clothes.

Marron looked up from her place in Darien's arms and eyed the outer guardians as he got out of the car. Her black and blue gaze stopped on Hotaru and she eyed her as if she were something familiar to her. Her eyes widened in surprise as recognition hit her. She jumped down from her warm haven and bowed gallantly before Hotaru.

"My apologies for not recognizing you earlier my Lady." She said in a respective tone. Everyone but Trista looked at the young woman questioningly. Hotaru shrugged her slim shoulders. "She must recognize the death aura that surrounds me."

"I also know your father. He is a legendary warrior whose name strikes fear in the heart of even our strongest." Marron explained.

"Please be at ease, for now. You have agreed to align yourself with my Princess in this matter. You are safe from my father's wrath for the time being." She nodded her head to Marron; her planetary symbol blazed for a moment before dying down.

"If I may be of any kind of service to my lady, then please let me know." Marron lifted her head to see Hotaru's arms stretched out in welcome. Marron gladly jumped into her arms. "Sorry lover boy, thanks for the ride. It was fun while it lasted, but all that mushy energy between you and Moonbeam there was starting to cramp my style. Let me know when you want a real hellcat." She winked at Darien laughing; he just shuddered.

"Hotaru, I thought Dr. Tomoe was your father?" Serena asked ignoring Marron's last comment. Hotaru looked away shyly.

"Dr. Tomoe is my adoptive father. He adopted me after I was reborn here. My real father is still very much alive. My people were death angels, and my father was their king. He relocated here after the fall of the Silver Millenium. He wanted a life for me that wasn't surrounded by death before I was called to my true destiny." She said softly. It was evident that she missed and admired her biological father greatly.

"How come we've never met him?" Amara asked.

"Be glad that you haven't," Marron stated slight tendrils of fear raced through her. "The only time people come face to face with the Grim Reaper is when it's time to die."

"Holy half tit Batman! You're the apple of the Grim Reaper's eye?" Amara exclaimed in shock and amazement.

"He's really very nice." Hotaru defended.

"Of course he would be, you're his only daughter." Marron muttered.

"Don't pay attention to those two." Michelle elbowed Amara in her side before stepping forward and touching her palm to Hotaru's cheek.

"We love you no matter what little one."

"Of course we do." Serena added and the others nodded in agreement.

Hotaru visibly relaxed and turned to lead everyone inside.

The group settled in the living room in the west wing of the house, where Amara served tea and cookies.

"So are you going to tell us who is behind these attacks and what exactly they are after?" Amara asked Marron impatiently. She was currently perched in Hotaru's lap polishing off her fifth cookie.

"My people are descendents of the people of Saturn. We are of a group that branched off and migrated to another dead planet that left this solar system a full millennium before you were born." She nodded her head to indicate Serena.

"It was our kind of environment. We loved our king, but we feared that he showed too much mercy to the criminals roaming the galaxies so we broke out on our own. As you know, Trista, a balance must be maintained at all times. It was that imbalance that caused the downfall of the Silver Millenium. The people behind these attacks are attempting to replicate the same imbalance. Too late, we were made aware of a secret faction among our people who wanted to rule and take control of the galaxy. We may not all enjoy the mushy stuff in life, but we do respect the cosmic balance. In this dimension, good always outweighs the bad, and they are trying to tip the scales."

"Who are these people?" Darien asked, sitting forward.

"At the top of the organization are four men who are known as the Council of Shade. We aren't sure exactly where they are located but they are here on earth." Marron slouched down into Hotaru's lap and sat her head between her two black paws.

"So how exactly are we supposed to find them?" Darien was clearly annoyed that these creatures slipped onto his planet without him even knowing. Normally the earth spoke to him, but she had been quiet as of late.

"That's where Moonbeam and my lady come in." Marron said tapping Hotaru's knee.

"In our Eternal forms, Hotaru and I should be able to sense them to look for the place they are hiding." Serena finally chimed in. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Think about it guys, Hotaru shares a common genetic link with these people and I already used the crystal to extract one of their minions from Ami. I can track them that way." Serena explained.

"I don't know how I feel about the two of you putting yourselves in that kind of danger." Darien quietly argued.

"Thank you for the consideration Your Highness, but the Princess is in more danger than I am." Hotaru said blushing; she ducked her head and her bangs fell forward hiding her dark purple eyes.

"Did you forget that she is Death's little girl? They'll think twice before laying a hand on her. Besides, we can't do this without her." Marron uttered pulling another cookie into Hotaru's lap.

"This has nothing to do with her father, she is not just Serena's guardian. Hotaru is a proven friend and if keeping her friends safe makes Serena happy, then I will do everything in my power to do it." Darien refuted heatedly. He had come to see the girl as a little sister, and she was his favorite chess and poker buddy. He wasn't about to risk losing another friend when he had lost so many already.

The Outer scouts smiled at Darien's protectiveness; their respect for him seemed to double in that instance.

"She's right guys, we talked about this back at my parents' house. I may be able to locate them, but because of the link, Hotaru is the only one who can distinguish between those who are simply possessed and the creatures who have completely taken over the host." Serena explained. She turned to look at Hotaru. "We can do this without your help. I won't lie to you, it will be a hell of a lot harder without you. But I won't force you to put yourself in the line of danger. You are like a sister to me and I would never ask you to do this if I didn't think it were necessary."

"I understand my duty Princess and I am willing to help in any way possible." Hotaru said firmly.

"Thank you my Lady." Marron said snuggling up to her some more.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but it's getting late and some people still have to get to school and work in the morning." Amara said pulling Michelle to her feet and slipping an arm around her waist.

"I should get going." Darien said standing up, taking Serena with him. Serena walked him out to his car.

"What was it that had your mind so occupied when we were in the car?" Serena finally asked him. Darien dragged a tired hand through his inky black hair and sighed. "I was thinking about the generals. I know I have you and the outer scouts but…"

"A guy needs some bromance. I get it." She finished. "I know you told me that you felt their presence in Japan after our battle with Galaxia. Have you tried tracking them in Elysion?" Darien looked at her as if a light bulb went off in his head. He hadn't actually thought of going there to track the generals. Using the Golden Crystal in that capacity took an enormous amount of concentration and he was still mastering his abilities. Elysion was his birthplace and the birthplace of the Golden Crystal and acted as a power booster.

"You are brilliant, Serena." He dropped a kiss on her lips and waited for her to go back inside the house before taking off. He felt lighter than he had in days. He would see Helios tonight about looking for a place in Elysion that was provide maximum concentration.


End file.
